We Could Be Heroes
by Omegathyst
Summary: When you here prophecy, you expect a story about a cat destined for greatness, naturally talented. Jiovekit is supposed to be exactly that. But this story is not about her. It's about her "untalented" sister, Redkit. The she-kit that will grow up and never do anything significant. After all, Jiovekit is phrased by StarClan! Redkit will be just a normal warrior, right? Sequel is out
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**_"Everything has beauty, but not everyone sees it."_  
-Confucius**

* * *

**Allegiances**

**RiverClan  
****Leader: Splotchstar-black and white she-cat with amber eyes  
****Deputy: Stonewater-light gray tom with blue eyes  
****Medicine Cat: Morningpool-dark gray she-cat with white paws and orange eyes**

**Warriors  
Pikestep-dark brown tom with amber eyes  
Applefrost-stout orange she-cat  
Bumblestream-gray tom with jet black stripes  
Pebblebird-light gray she-cat with white tail  
Apprentice, Honeypaw(yellow she-cat with orange stripes)  
Flintwhisker-black tom with long ears and many scars  
Duskbright-dark brown she-cat with red belly  
Perchshine-white she-cat with brown splotches  
Sedgestep-orange tom with brown paws  
Mothleap-white she-cat with green eyes  
Apprentice, Flypaw(white tom with tabby splotches)  
Amberfern-tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes  
Heroneyes-gray tom with blue eyes  
Darkpuddle-black tom with white chest and paws  
Brambleblaze-stout brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes  
Apprentice, Willowpaw(furry gray she-cat with green eyes)  
Sweetcloud-orange she-cat with white markings  
Apprentice, Volepaw(slim brown she-cat)  
Haytuft-yellow tom with orange stripes and long ears  
Foxflower-red she-cat with white markings  
Emberstem-black she-cat with orange eyes  
Clovertalon-brown and white tom with one blue eye and one amber eye  
Aspendrop-gray tom with white chest fur and blue eyes  
Apprentice, Fuzzypaw(black tom with amber eyes)  
Snailstep-dark brown tom with no tail and one ear  
Nettleburr-long furred gray she-cat with blue eyes  
Antpad-dark brown she-cat with small paws**

**Queens  
Weaselberry-brown she-cat with green eyes(mother of Stonewater's kits: Jiovekit, an orange she-kit with gray paws and blue eyes, Redkit, a red-orange she-kit with green eyes, and Brownkit, a dark brown tom with blue eyes)  
Dawnwhisper-cream colored she-cat with light stripes(mother of Bumblestream's kits: Spiderkit, a black she-kit with amber eyes, and Rowankit, an orange tom with green eyes)**

**Elders  
Marshmouse-light brown slim she-cat with light green eyes  
Reedfire-black tom with orange eyes**

**ThunderClan  
Leader: Tawnystar-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes  
Deputy: Dewdust-blue gray tom with blue eyes  
Medicine Cats: Adderstorm-skinny dark brown tom  
Apprentice, Yellowlight(sleek orange she-cat)  
**

**ShadowClan  
Leader: Shallowstar-long furred black tom with amber eyes  
Deputy: Finchfrost-white tom with brown splotches  
Medicine Cat: Cinderhawk-brown tabby tom with sharp amber eyes  
**

**WindClan  
Leader: Ferretstar- cream colored tom with orange eyes  
Deputy: Iceskip-slim white she-cat with green eyes  
Medicine Cats: Sootwhisker-dark gray tom with amber eyes  
Apprentice, Wolfpaw(gray and white she-cat with orange eyes)**

* * *

**Six moons ago...**

A brown she-cat with green eyes threw her head back and yowled inside the RiverClan Nursery. Morningpool quickly ran out of her den to tend to the kitting queen.

"I brought some herbs to help!" Morningpool placed them in front of the queen, Weaselberry. But she growled and pushed them away.

"GET STONEWATER!" Weaselberry yelled. Morningpool jumped and ran out to do so.

"Splotchstar!" Morningpool cried. "Where's Stonewater?!"

"He leaded a patrol." Splotchstar than covered her paws over her face. "StarClan, is Weaselberry kitting now?"

"Afraid so." Morningpool replied. "The prophecy is starting."

"Right. _Jay, Lion, and Dove will return as one to the river from the weasel to conquer a future threat." _Splotchstar recited annoyed. "Quit trying to lecture me and go look for Stonewater!"

Morningpool was concered for Splotchstar's agitated attitude, but she sprinted into one of the streams around RiverClan Camp and started swimming.

She admired her webbed paws briefly before she caught sight of Stonewater's patrol of Foxflower and Pebblebird.

"STONEWATER!" Morningpool cried. "WEASELBERRY! SHE'S KITTING!"

Stonewater froze in his swimming place and gasped.

"I'm coming!" Stonewater dived into the water and swiftly swam to the camp, with Morningpool and the rest of the patrol hot on his paws.

Stonewater and Morningpool leaped from the cold leaf-bare water and ran into the Nursery. Amberfern leaded her kits Flykit and Volekit out of the Nursery. Haytuft and Nettleburr leaded their kits Willowkit, Honeykit, and Fuzzykit shortly after.

Stonewater entered the Nursery first to see Marshmouse, Weaselberry's mother, whispering soothing words as she cried.

"Marshmouse!" Morningpool snapped. "No one allowed you in here!"

"My daughter is kitting!" Marshmouse snapped. She stood defiantly to the stronger cats in front of her.

"Come on mother." Brambleblaze entered and tried to lead Marshmouse out. "My sister has fight in her yet, she'll make it through."

Marshmouse's eyes were clouded as she walked out with her other daughter. A kit slid out of Weaselberry.

Stonewater licked the kit, whom was an orange she-kit with gray paws and blue eyes. The next two kits was a red-orange she-kit and a dark brown tom.

Weaselberry shoved her other two kits aside and cuddled the orange she-kit.

"The prophecy is right here!" Weaelberry gushed. "Jay, Lion and Dove! Her name will be _Jiovekit!_ A blend of all three! YES!"

"You're stepping on our other kits!" Stonewater snapped.

"There's more than just Jiovekit?" Weaselberry asked puzzled. She looked at the other two kits.

"Oh, _those."_ Weaselberry said unimpressed. She started thinking of the most bland names possible for the two unnamed kits.

"Redkit, Brownkit." Weaselberry growled. She tried her best not to kill them as they joined Jiovekit in suckling milk.

Amberfern and Nettleburr leaded the kits back in the Nursery.

"There won't be enough milk for Jiovekit!" Weaselberry pushed Redkit and Brownkit away from her belly. "Shoo, go nurse on the other queens."

_"They're our kits!"_ Stonewater snarled. "Can you just forget about this prophecy and care about being a mother to all your kits?!"

"My only kit is Jiovekit." Weaelberry snapped. "I stopped caring about you after I learned about the prophecy!"

"You don't mean that!" Stonewater gasped.

"OUT!" Weaselberry sang softly to Jiovekit when she started crying.

Stonewater stormed out and fell on the ground.

_She's delusional! No kit is more special than the other!_


	2. The Prophecy is Everywhere

_**"One love, one heart, one destiny."  
**_**-Bob Marley**

* * *

**The rest of the story is in Redkit's POV**

"We're going to be apprentices today!"

My brother Brownkit leaped excitedly around the camp clearing. I smiled, though I felt like I was hurting.

I watched ahead as Haytuft and Nettleburr were praising their kits.

_Both _parents were praising their kits.

"Is something wrong, Redkit?" Brownkit asked gingerly.

Sweet brother, if only you felt the pain I felt.

"Just trying to hold in my excitement!" I managed a small smile. "Who do you hope for as a mentor?"

"I hope our Dad, though it's a weak hope I suppose!" Brownkit commented. "You?"

"Applefrost is fun to talk to." I meowed. "She'd be the best mentor for me."

"Dad!" Brownkit leaped away from me and onto Dad's back. Our Dad was the deputy, Stonewater.

"My kits." Dad smiled and showed deep blue eyes of pride. "I've fathered two gracious kits."

"DAD!" a shrill voice cried. "I'm going to become a 5-star warrior, my training starts today!"

"And _her." _Dad muttered, baring his teeth. I nodded, staring at the voice's owner.

Jiovekit.

"Hey Jiovekit!" Brownkit meowed. "Excited for the apprentice ceremony?"

"Sorry, I don't talk to _normal _cats." Jiovekit rolled her eyes like it was a joke.

Brownkit flinched and looked back down.

"It was worth a shot." Brownkit muttered.

I growled and stood facing Jiovekit.

"Go away if you're not going to talk nicely!" I snapped louder than I intended to. "No one wants you here!"

Jiovekit snorted. She was fully aware I was lying, _every _cat wanted her here.

"Mom!" Jiovekit wailed. "Redkit is bullying me!"

"Keep you kits in line, _Stonewater._" Weaselberry snarled from the Nursery. "Come here, Jiovekit."

"Hello, my precious grandkits."

"Hello, Marshmouse." Stonewater purred. Marshmouse smiled and licked my fur roughly.

Marshmouse didn't intend to, but she reminded me that my mother should be grooming me and my brother for the apprentice ceremony.

I shouldn't be so rude, the fact I _had_ a she-cat to groom me didn't make me feel too unwanted.

She moved on to grooming my brother, who looked embarrassed as Willowpaw and Honeypaw snorted in the distance.

I noticed Jiovekit walking in a tramp-like fashion in front of the male apprentices. Her tail pointed at them then to her butt.

Fuzzpaw looked on with eyes filled with lust. Flypaw sighed in annoyance and looked away from Jiovekit.

At least not _all_ the toms were crazy.

"All cats of RiverClan come forth to the clearing!" Splotchstar meowed.

"It's time!" Brownkit pranced his way to the clearing.

"Stonewater's got a cute kit." Haytuft flicked his tail to Brownkit. "His she-kit is..."

"Troubled, sweet." Nettleburr whispered. "Don't be rude."

I growled. _Troubled?!_ Yes, but you had two parents, I assume?! I only had _one!_

Is what I _would_ have said. But of course, I kept silent.

_Like you have all these moons_

"I am about to make three kits into apprentices." Splotchstar meowed. "Jiovekit, come forth."

"I always think best for last, but-"

"Shut up, you foolish kit." Splotchstar growled.

"She is part of a _prophecy!_" Weaselberry snarled. "Show her some _respect!_"

"I will show her the amount of respect I give all kits." Splotchstar meowed boldly. "Jiovekit, you will now be known as Jiovepaw. Applefrost, I hope you teach this kit to respect and treat all cats in the Clan equally as her mentor."

Weaselberry lashed her tail in presumably anger. Applefrost touched her nose to Jiovepaw.

"Brownkit, you will now be known as Brownpaw. Clovertalon, I hope you teach Brownpaw to be a strong warrior and hunter, but have heart for the weak, as he has always."

Brownpaw looked happy to get the fun-loving tom as his mentor. Clovertalon looked happy as well.

I knew it, I was going to get the horrible, mean, no-fun mentor.

I waited for the worst.

"Redkit, you are now known as Redpaw. Antpad, I hope you straighten out Redpaw and teach her to be dedicated _and_ nice."

Some cats chuckled as I looked down.

Pain is only understood by those who felt it.

"Touch your nose to mine, Redpaw." Antpad said sternly.

I did so.

"Jiovepaw! Redpaw! Brownpaw! Jiovepaw! Jiovepaw! Jiovepaw!"

Jiovepaw stood next to Applefrost, lifting her head arrogantly.

"THE FUTURE THREAT WILL BE STOPPED WITH THIS BEAUTIFUL ANGEL!" Weaselberry yowled. _"JIOVEPAW!"_

I walked away.

"Don't worry, Redpaw." Antpad whispered as we walked away from the crowd. "They're hope is misplaced."

"Apparently not." I grumbled.

"Listen, Redpaw." Antpad growled. "My parents died _both_ in a ShadowClan battle while I was _left_ in the Nursery! You must not feel bad about yourself, I've grown up in sadder times."

I gave a puzzled look. Is no parents worse than one good parent and one bullying parent?

I don't believe that.

"Jiovepaw is not cleaning the elder's den!"

Me and Antpaw turned around to see Weaselberry facing Applefrost. Jiovepaw was next to her mother.

"Make _her_ clean it!" Weaselberry snarled, gesturing her tail to me.

"I'm Jiovepaw's mentor, not you." Applefrost meowed coolly. "Please move aside."

"You'll rise and she'll take orders from you one day." Weaselberry purred to Jiovepaw. "You'll just have to take the orders till then."

Weaselberry walked away.

"MOM!" Jiovepaw snapped. "COME BACK HERE!"

"Shall we explore the territories?" Antpad insisted.

I looked at Jiovepaw, her eyes threatening me with death.

"Yes, we should go." I walked away with Antpad.

"I...feel bad." I was surprised at my own words.

"Really?" Antpad was more curious than confused. "Why's that."

"It's not her fault she was raised that way." I meowed. "I should apologize for snapping at her earlier."

"If you really wish to, than do it after we explore the territories." Antpad sighed. "OK?"

"OK." I replied.

Then there was the river. Antpad nodded her head to me and I dived in.


	3. River Whispers

_**"Don't let the past steal your present. This is the message of Christmas: We are never alone."  
**_**-Taylor Cadwell**

* * *

I haven't felt anymore water than the puddles lapping at my paws when I was just a kit.

Now, I was consumed in water.

Antpad dived to my side and held her tail above me to keep me swimming steadily. I realized I could only be underwater so long.

I swam back up, and so did my mentor.

"During your apprenticeship, you'll be challenging yourself to hold your breath underwater for longer periods of time." Antpad must have noticed my face of uncertainty. "Don't worry, you don't have to be underwater longer than what is safe for you."

"Good." I whispered. I was finally beginning to enjoy the silent peaceful swim with my mentor when splashes and complaining from behind us followed.

"Hey! Volepaw took my fish!"

"Leave her alone, will you?"

"There'll be enough fish when I'm leader, after I stop the threat!"

I froze mid-swim. How did Jiovepaw get excused from cleaning the elder's den?

I felt a mild splash near me.

It was Brownpaw.

"Hello Antpad." Clovertalon purred beside Brownpaw. "How's the apprentice?"

You could ask me yourself! Never mind.

"Doing well, she's catching on just fine." Antpad commented. "Brownpaw, how about you?"

"Great I almost caught a minnow!" Brownpaw purred.

"_Almost_ doesn't catch prey!" Jiovepaw growled.

"I don't see _you_ with anything." Flypaw narrowed his eyes at Jiovepaw. "Shouldn't the _great prophecy_ have caught something by now?"

"Uh.." Jiovepaw looked at Flypaw and dived underwater quickly.

Willowpaw and Honeypaw dived right after.

"There goes her followers." Volepaw muttered.

"Followers?" I pondered.

"Willowpaw and Honeypaw strongly believe in the prophecy, along with all the other warriors." Volepaw muttered. "Do you think Weaselberry made up the prophecy?"

"I'm afraid that's not possible." Mothleap meowed. "Morningpool received the prophecy and told Splotchstar before telling Weaselberry than."

"Was she expecting kits at the time?" Brownpaw asked.

"No, she didn't even have a mate. When Stonewater became deputy, she took him as a mate just to fulfill the prophecy." Mothleap stated.

My heart felt like a rock.

"How do you know it was solely for the prophecy?" I asked.

"They broke up moments after you and Brownpaw were born." Mothleap replied. "Weaselberry didn't even let you and Brownpaw nurse on her belly."

I wanted to run away. She didn't even love our Dad.

"Redpaw?" Antpad meowed. "You want to head back?"

"Yes." My voice trembled.

"Wimp!" Jiovepaw snarled. I had noticed Jiovepaw and her followers had rose to the surface just to easedrop.

"Orphan!" Willowpaw added.

"Scum!" Honeypaw growled.

Brownpaw swam to my side and glared at the three she-cats.

"Let's go, Redpaw." Brownpaw muttered. "They're fools."

I was about to leave when I noticed Flypaw and Volepaw looking disappointed that we were leaving.

The two siblings dove underwater.

I wanted to leave with Brownpaw, but we both stayed put.

Flypaw and Volepaw were on each side of us.

"We'll head back with you." Flypaw meowed.

"We'll keep you company." Volepaw added.

I gave a small smile, and the four of us swam back to RiverClan camp.

* * *

When we emerged from the water and into camp, Dad was quick to see to us.

"Are you alright, Redpaw?" Dad asked. "You're back early."

"Jiovepaw, Willowpaw, and Honeypaw bullied us!" Brownpaw snapped.

I kept silent, I didn't want to say anything.

"Redpaw?" Dad meowed.

I walked past him and into the apprentice's den. Fuzzpaw was the only one there.

"Oh, sweet-" Fuzzpaw cut off and narrowed his eyes at me. "Oh, you're _not_ Jiovepaw."

"So what if I'm not?" I felt very defensive at the moment.

_"Get out."_ Fuzzpaw suddenly growled, his eyes dark.

"What?" I growled. "No. All the apprentices share this den! Even me."

"OUT!" Fuzzpaw roared. I looked away and ran out of the apprentice's den.

Volepaw stopped in her tracks.

"Are you alright, Redpaw?" Volepaw asked.

"No, leave me." I sighed. "There's no point in trying to talk to him."

* * *

I walked into the elder's den where Marshmouse and Reedfire were relaxing.

"Hello, my little blossom." Marshmouse purred. "You had a rough first day, I can tell. Come here."

"Fuzzpaw told me to get out of the apprentice's den." I held in my tears. I _don't_ cry.

"Him, he's a joke." Reedfire growled.

I pressed myself against my grandmother as I saw many warriors praise Jiovepaw for catching a _freaking minnow._

"She's already cutting out to be a brilliant warrior!" Snailstep purred.

"She'll be moving on to catching even _huger_ fish!" Dawnwhisper added.

"You gave birth to a _brilliant_ kit." Foxflower praised Weaselberry, who beamed at such.

I growled.

My StarClan, that fox-heart said _kit_, not _kits_.

"Dear, sheathe your claws." Marshmouse said softly.

I sobbed into Marshmouse's fur.

"I didn't mean to be unsympathetic, dear." Marshmouse meowed, rubbing my shoulders. "You can sleep here."

"I love you very much, but I can't sleep here." I replied. "Thank you, but I can't cower to Fuzzpaw."

I got up, knowing very well I was probably going to end up clawed up by Fuzzpaw and his sisters.

I entered the apprentice's den. The apprentices were divided into two. The right side of the den was Willowpaw, Honeypaw, Fuzzpaw, and Jiovepaw. The left side was Brownpaw, Flypaw, and Volepaw.

I felt troubled and relieved at the same time.

I walked to the left side of the den.

I curled up next to my brother. Volepaw and Flypaw curled up next to us and we slept.

* * *

**Flypaw's POV**

I looked up and saw Jiovepaw and her followers about to get up. They looked like they were either going to attack or scare us.

I leaped from Redpaw's side and snarled at them.

They hissed at me and went back to sleep.

"Wha?" Volepaw meowed sleepily.

"Go back to sleep sister." I meowed. "It's just the wind."

And she did so.

I looked at Redpaw and Brownpaw sleeping through the chilling leaf-bare wind. It was so cold, I was surprised Dawnwhisper's kits were still alive.

Redpaw shivered.

I noticed my white and tabby fur clung to my bones, I looked skinny. Redpaw looked alright, but now that she had to hunt, it was only a matter of time before her and Brownpaw become skinny as well.

I squeezed in between Redpaw and Brownpaw. I rested my head on top of Redpaw's.

The cold breezed past, I felt like I was slipping away...


	4. Splotchstar's Sharp Words

_**"All happy families are alike; each unhappy family is unhappy in it's own way."  
**_**-Leo Tolstoy, _Anna Karenina_**

* * *

Half a moon had passed, and I felt content with the things Antpad had taught me.

The other apprentices, not so much.

Fuzzpaw had dropped a scorpion on our side of the apprentice's den, Brownpaw had got stung on his front left leg trying to get it away from us. Jiovepaw and her followers had scared prey away from us countless times, resulting in Splotchstar giving me and my friends a good scolding, even when it wasn't our fault.

Which was _every_ time.

Also, starting a quarter moon ago, Jiovepaw had started having her powers activate. At least that's what she said.

"Mother, you're thinking of water voles right now." Jiovepaw said. Weaselberry gave a look of shock.

"How'd you guess?" Weaselberry purred. "I'm just kidding, I know it's the Jayfeather part of you kicking in!"

I scoffed at first, but it actually appeared she had powers. I knew Splotchstar for not giving in to kits's stupid tricks, Jiovepaw told Splotchstar what she was thinking of...and she gussed _right._

I knew by the look of shock on Splotchstar's face and the way she reteated back to her reed bed.

Jiovepaw actually had powers.

I couldn't been more distraught, I would be nothing more than a warrior that will die and pass into the wind without any meaning.

I wanted to run away.

But I'm part of RiverClan.

"Redpaw!" Volepaw gave a warm smile and walked to me. "Want to play mossball with me, Flypaw, Brownpaw, and Dawnwhisper's kits?"

"Of course." I gave a small smile and followed her.

I guess I could tell you how each cat is related in RiverClan besides the ones I metioned: Perchshine and Aspendrop are mates, their kits are Bumblestream and Pebblebird. Flintwhisker and Sweetcloud are mates, their kits are Foxflower, Emberstem, and Clovertalon. Pikestep is Morningpool's uncle. Heroneyes and Mothleap are mates, and Sedgestep and Emberstem are mates.

Amberfern is Flypaw's and Volepaw's mother...but I had no idea who the father is.

Also, one day Volepaw told me never to mention a Bluefeather to Splotchstar.

"Why not?" I tilted my head to emphasize how confused I was.

"Just don't, Amberfern's father Reedfire told Flypaw to one sunrise and Splotchstar made him clean the elder's den for half a moon!"

"Who is Bluefeather?"

"All I can tell you is he was a RiverClan tom." Volepaw frowned. "Just wanted to let you know in case Jiovepaw and her followers tell you to bring him up in front of her."

"Thank you." I whispered.

I joined Volepaw and met up with my friends and Dawnwhisper's kits. Brownpaw was talking alongside Spiderkit while Flypaw was showing Rowankit how to kick the mossball.

"They're already acting so fatherly!" Volepaw teased.

"Me and Brownpaw are only two moons older than Dawnwhisper's kits!" I meowed. "Wanting kits so soon, Volepaw?"

"Maybe." Volepaw flicked her tail towards Pikestep. "_He _wouldn't be too bad to have kits with."

"Oh come on now!" I rolled my eyes. "He's so old his _sister_ had kits!"

"Great, and I'm sure your crush is the _cat's meow!"_ Volepaw rolled her eyes back and rubbed her nose.

I gave a small giggle and froze up when I saw Darkpuddle return from his patrol.

Darkpuddle, now _he's_ something else, that's for sure.

"Is your crush here?" Volepaw gave a grin.

"Well if I had one, he'd be in RiverClan wouldn't he?" I gave a fake gasp.

"Unless he's from another Clan!" Brownpaw joked. I noticed for some weird reason Flypaw ducked his head.

"_Jiovepaw_ would never do that!" Rowankit meowed. "She's pure loyalty!"

I wanted to say 'we weren't TALKING about Jiovepaw', but instead I dug my claws into the dirt and kept silent.

"Come on guys!" Spiderkit purred. "The sunset patrol is back and we can eat!"

She dashed towards the pile and Brownpaw quickly followed. Volepaw followed and Flypaw walked at the same pace as me.

"So...how was battle training with my sister?" Flypaw meowed.

"Pretty good." I ran ahead and stopped in front of Darkpuddle.

The black fluffy fur and amber eyes got me shy quickly. I looked up into those eyes warily.

"Hello." Darkpuddle's deep voice made my fur ruffle. "How are you?"

"Great!" I managed to let out.

"Attention RiverClan." Splotchstar meowed. "You remember how we went to the Twolegplace farther from here to get more warriors after the Deadly Greencough took half our warriors. That's how we got Pikestep, Morningpool's mother Mildewfur, Applefrost, Darkpuddle, and Snailstep's and Antpad's mother Jaggedtail."

Me and some of the younger cats gasped. All those cats, including Darkpuddle, were kittypets and rogues? Snailstep and Antpad were littermates?

"We had done this several times and now RiverClan has failed to give us more Queens." Splotchstar snarled. "Our warriors that were made warriors only short amount of moons ago refuse to have kits!"

"What's wrong with that?!" Mothleap growled.

"_Everything!" _Splotchstar bellowed. "These she-craps are Pebblebird, Duskbright, Foxflower, and Emberstem! I don't _care _if you mate with a RiverClan tom or a rogue! I'm deciding a _new rule _for these four! They will never be able to have an apprentice or become deputy, _or _go to Gatherings till they have one. Litter. _Each."_

_"NO!" _Pebblebird snarled. "THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"Not giving RiverClan ANY KITS _ISN'T FAIR!"_ Splotchstar roared. "The leader's word is rule, _deal with it."_

Pebblebird gave a wail of grief, Emberstem stood beside her and nuzzled her. Foxflower and Duskbright shot looks of pure hate at Splotchstar before retreating to the warrior's den.

"TWO MORE THINGS!" Splotchstar snapped. "The Gathering is tonight. Me, Stonewater, Morningpool, Mothleap, Brambleblaze, Sweetcloud, Applefrost, Clovertalon, Aspendrop, Antpad, Weaselberry, Willowpaw, Honeypaw, Fuzzpaw, Flypaw, Volepaw, Redpaw, Brownpaw, and Jiovepaw will be going."

"And Perchshine, for providing us a litter, you may mentor Honeypaw for your daughter." Splotchstar purred.

"I don't want-"

"WELL YOU'RE GOING TO!" Splotchstar roared. "LET'S GO!"


	5. Bigger Clans

_**"I believe that everything happens for a reason. People change so that you can learn to let go, things go wrong so that you appreciate them when they're right, you believe lies so you eventually learn to trust no one but yourself, and sometimes good things fall apart so better things can fall together."  
**_**-Marilyn Monroe**

* * *

Splotchstar didn't give Perchshine too long of a look before she turned around. Her sleek black and white body shone in the rising moonlight as she beckoned us out of camp with a flick of her long curly tail.

I walked toward Darkpuddle.

"What is it?" Darkpuddle looked at me and I almost shook.

"The fact that you're a kittypet doesn't change what I think of you." I purred.

I expected him to find it romantic, instead he gave a confused look.

"I wouldn't think so!" Darkpuddle flattened his ears. "Why _should_ it bother you?"

"It wouldn't." I stammered. "Sorry, I'm just gonna go now..."

I walked a few paces and saw Duskbright brush her pelt against Darkpuddle's.

_No..._

This couldn't be happening, I hated what I saw.

I flattened my ears and showed my teeth in their direction before I followed Brownpaw and Clovertalon.

* * *

"You wouldn't believe what Redpaw did before we headed toward the Gathering!"

I raised my ears and Brownpaw gave me a look of concern.

"What's wrong?" Brownpaw whispered.

My heart sank as I saw Willowpaw and Honeypaw listening intently to Jiovepaw

"She tried talking to Darkpuddle, but he totally just _tuned _her out!" Jiovepaw snickered. "For Duskbright!"

Volepaw growled at Jiovepaw and Flypaw unsheathed his claws.

"Leave her alone." Flypaw growled. "Or should I tell everybody about when you tried to-"

"SHUT UP!" Jiovepaw snarled.

"Don't be rude, Jiovepaw." Dad growled.

"Redpaw started it!" Jiovepaw snapped.

"No she didn't!" Brownpaw and Flypaw meowed in unison.

"Move along you two!" Brambleblaze hissed at Willowpaw and Honeypaw. "You're as slow as slugs!"

Jiovepaw and her followers glared at me and my friends before running ahead.

"Darkpuddle's a flea-brain if he thinks Duskbright is more appealing than you." Flypaw muttered, just loud enough for me to hear.

I felt my face heat up. "A little louder, I couldn't hear you!"

"I said the moonrise is more appealing than you!" Flypaw panicked. "C'mon Volepaw!"

Volepaw gave me a knowing grin and followed her brother.

"I think someone likes you!" Brownpaw nudged me and smiled.

"Certainly not Darkpuddle." I sighed grimly.

Brownpaw gave me a look of sympathy. "There's a cat a little younger than us that I have a crush on."

I looked at him with slight confusion until it hit me on the head.

"Spiderkit!" I gasped. "OH MY-"

"Shh!" Brownpaw growled. "I don't know if she likes me back, just like you don't know if Darkpuddle likes you."

"I already know he doesn't." I muttered. "_Not ever."_

"There will be many cats born in RiverClan, maybe your mate is in RiverClan right now." Brownpaw flicked his tail in the direction Flypaw and Volepaw ran off.

"Sure!" I laughed. "C'mon, Mothleap will get mad if we don't catch up."

* * *

Me and Brownpaw ran across the tree-bridge and landed on the island, welcomed by a strong heat wave.

"There must be a lot of cats!" Brownpaw gasped.

I looked around and the other Clans were _huge, _flocks of them crowded the small portion of RiverClan cats.

"Hello!" a light gray tom with green eyes and light stripes meowed. A black she-cat joined him with their pelts brushing.

"Hi!" I meowed. "I'm a new RiverClan apprentice, name's Redpaw!"

"I'm Hailpaw!" the grey tom purred. "And this is my friend, Wasppaw!"

The black she-cat, Wasppaw, gave a curt nod.

"We're from ThunderClan!" Hailpaw continued. "I'm the deputy's son!"

"I'm from RiverClan." I replied. "And _I'm _the deputy's daughter."

"That's odd." Wasppaw tilted her head. "Hailpaw, didn't that she-cat we talked too earlier say she was the RiverClan deputy's only kit?"

"SHE SAID _WHAT?"_ I growled. I flipped around and all my anger about what Jiovepaw said washed away and was replaced with a sudden fear.

Jiovepaw had her tail entwined with a ShadowClan tom's.

I ran towards them and snarled.

"Jiovepaw!" I hissed. "What are you doing?!"

"Excuse me, Sandypaw." Jiovepaw got up and pulled me over.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE-"

"Shush!" Jiovepaw hissed, than put on a weird grin. "Don't you see what's happening here?"

"Uh...sorta?" I shook my head.

"I'm Jay, Lion, and Dove, right?" Jiovepaw smiled. "Lionblaze had a forbidden love with Heathertail and they didn't have kits! Dovewing and Tigerheart liked each other and _they _didn't have kits!"

"What's your point?" I asked dryly.

"This is just me having a crush and nothing bad is going to happen!" Jiovepaw purred. "Sis, I'll be fine."

WHAT?! Why was Jiovepaw, uh, NOT screaming at me?!

Was it because she wanted me to keep quiet?

I never got to find out, she walked away and joined the tom Sandypaw.

I saw the four leaders jump onto their respective branches.

"ThunderClan is thriving wonderfully, Blossomheart had a litter of three she-kits and two toms." Tawnystar purred. "Onesplash and Russetflake are both expecting kits, we have three new apprentices: Scorchpaw, Wasppaw, and Echopaw."

"Scorchpaw! Wasppaw! Echopaw!"

I looked at Splotchstar, her figure new moved and her eyes were wide and furious at Tawnystar.

I started understanding why she was furious at our small Clan.

"Jaydust has retired to the elder's den." Ferretstar mewoed. "Iceskip is our new deputy."

"Iceskip! Iceskip!"

"Also her sister, Sharpglare, has had two toms and a she-kit." Ferretstar meowed. "We have two new apprentices: Raccoonpaw and Sneakypaw."

"Raccoonpaw! Sneakypaw!"

"Those are some dumb names!" Hailpaw laughed in my ear. "You know what their mother's name is?"

"What?" I asked.

Hailpaw cracked up laughing.

"It's SO funny!" Hailpaw cackled. "YELLOWSNOW!"

"Hailpaw?" Wasppaw growled. "The whole Gathering is looking at you."

I noticed all four Clans were glaring at the three of us.

"Sorry." Hailpaw looked guiltily at the leaders. "Continue."

"Jumpspeck and Mintpool are expecting kits." Shallowstar meowed.

"You know who the father of Mintpool's kits is?" Hailpaw whispered. _"Stumpymask!"_

"Shut _up_, Hailpaw." Wasppaw growled.

"And we have three new apprentices: Sandypaw, Finchpaw, and Berrypaw!"

"Sandypaw! Finchpaw! Berrypaw!"

All cats looked at Splotchstar expectantly.

"We have three new apprentices: Jiovepaw, Redpaw, and Brownpaw." Splotchstar said.

The crowd was silent.

"What's a Jiove?" Berrypaw meowed.

"SHUT UP, FOX-FACE!" Jiovepaw screamed. "If you weren't so stupid, you'd know it's a combination of Jay, Lion, and Dove!"

The white she-cat with pink ears looked down and sniffed.

"What, you gonna cry-"

"ENOUGH!" Shallowstar jumped off the tree and smacked Jiovepaw so hard, she flew into a tree.

"You alright, Berry?" Shallowstar meowed.

"Yes, Dad." Berrypaw sniffed. "I want to leave now."

Shallowstar shot cold eyes at Splotchstar.

"_Nice apprentice." _Shallowstar sneered. "I can see your Clan is lacking of Queens too, unlike _all_ the other Clans."

Splotchstar shrunk toward the tree, truly offended by the comment.

"Pathetic RiverClan, we'll be fighting for the half-bridge just because of _her." _Shallowstar flicked her tail at Jiovepaw's unconscious body. "This Gathering is over."

The Clans started leaving in awkward silence. I looked at Hailpaw.

"It's not the time to tell a funny joke, is it?" Hailpaw meowed.


	6. Preparing for the Fight

_**"An eye for an eye will only make the whole world blind."**_  
**― Mahatma Gandhi**

* * *

"JIOVEPAW!"

Weaselberry cried and wrapped herself around Jiovepaw.

"So that's your mother?" Wasppaw asked. "She's seems more doting on her than you."

"You could say that." I muttered. "I must go, it's important."

"Just remember." Hailpaw gave a serious face, then broke into laughter. "I'M SORRY, HOGPAW, I CAN'T DO IT!"

A dark brown tom rolls his eyes.

I wasn't quite in the mood for jokes so I followed my Clan back to Camp.

* * *

Darkpuddle still danced around in my mind time to time as me and my friends were walking back in silence.

We made it back to camp and Weaselberry dragged Jiovepaw into Morningpool's den.

My eyes flew to where Darkpuddle and Duskbright were, her giggling and him smiling eagerly.

I hate Duskbright so much, I mean WHY did Splotchstar have to pressure her to have kits?!

I spotted Pebblebird, her eyes dark and hurt watching her mother with Honeypaw.

"All cats of RiverClan, come before me!" Splotchstar yowled.

Many cats were eager to do so, as we would finally know what we were going to do about Shallowstar's threat.

"I've decided what we are going to do, we will fight, but not with ShadowClan." Splotchstar dramatically paused. "With _ThunderClan."_

Many cats yowled in shock and rage.

"ThunderClan hasn't done anything!" Heroneyes growled.

"We're going to die fighting a Clan that never threatened us!" Haytuft snarled.

"SHUT UP, HAYTUFT!" Splotchstar roared. "ShadowClan is no threat, but ThunderClan is. They are by far the biggest Clan, and the fact their Queen Blossomheart had five kits doesn't exactly make our situation any better."

"You should think of this." Amberfern hissed. "We could be fighting the wrong Clan."

"That's why I didn't pick you as deputy when Minnowbriar died." Spotchstar snarled. "Besides the fact you were expecting _half-Clan _kits!"

"We're not half-Clan!" Volepaw hissed.

"Than prove your loyalty or I'll think a ThunderClan tom fathered you two scraps myself." Splotchstar growled. "The next sunfall, when ThunderClan is asleep, we will sent a full force of warriors and apprentices to _fight! _And one more thing."

The Clan listened intently.

"It may be against the code, but I'm ordering you to _Kill." _Splotchstar lashed her tail. "They almost have twice the warriors we do. If possible, go for the kits. Especially Blossomheart's."

The warriors didn't dare protest, they kept silent.

"Clovertalon, Antpad, Applefrost." Splotchstar meowed. "You will be teaching your apprentices all they'll need to know on fighting after they wake up next sunrise. They will take small breaks in between till RiverClan is ready to fight."

"Yes, Splotchstar." the three warriors said in unison.

"The list of cats I'll be taking to the fight will be announced next sunrise." Splotchstar said. "You are all dismissed."

"We're going to be fighting!" Brownpaw gasped, but not in delight. "And _killing kits!"_

"What can we do about it?" I sighed. "The leader's word is law."

"Some of them are probably the same age as Spiderkit!" Brownpaw whimpered.

I ignored my brother, I didn't want him to repeat exactly what I was fearing.

I retreated to the Apprentice's den and fell asleep.

* * *

"REDPAW!"

Antpad, I figured. Of course.

I woke up and saw I was the only apprentice in the den, not even knocked out Jiovepaw was still in there.

"Battle training with your siblings and every other apprentice." Antpad announced. "Yep, all of them. Let's go."

"What about dawn patrols?" I grumbled as I got up on all four paws.

"Splotchstar sent the four punished she-cats hunting and border patrolling all around the RiverClan borders till they have five pieces of fresh-kill each and then clean out the apprentice's den." Antpad explained.

I almost felt bad for them, but smirked knowing Duskbright was not trying to get on top of Darkpuddle at the moment.

I trotted to Antpad's side and we headed toward the clearing near the warrior's den to practice.

* * *

"Apprentices!"

All eight of us apprentices looked straight at Mothleap and the seven other mentors.

"We won't be praticing water moves." Mothleap explained. "Mostly because we will be fighting in the forest, which will prove to be a challenge."

"We as mentors decided you will be practicing outside camp where there are many trees." Sweetcloud announced.

"Willowpaw, Honeypaw, Fuzzypaw." Brambleblaze meowed. "If we win this battle, and if your fighting skills are satisfactory, Splotchstar will make you warriors."

All three siblings smirked and unsheathed their claws.

"You will keep your claws sheathed during the battle training." Aspendrop hissed. "Let's go."

* * *

The sixteen of us left camp and entered the area Antpad explained.

"Willowpaw, Honeypaw, and Fuzzypaw." Aspendrop said. "You will be RiverClan, Willowpaw will be leader."

"Yes!" Willowpaw purred.

"The rest of you: Flypaw, Volepaw, Jiovepaw, Redpaw, and Brownpaw." Applefrost explained. "-will be ThunderClan. Volepaw will be leader, and Redpaw, you will be a Queen defending your five kits. Jiovepaw is in charge of protecting you."

Oh great.

"And what will my kits be?" I sneered. "Rocks?"

"These five big leaves I collected." Sweetcloud replied. "-should each stay in one piece."

"How do we know who wins?" Honeypaw asked.

"If your group destroys all the leaves, you win." Aspendrop explained, then looked at our group. "If you guys make it to the huge lake with the leaves all in one piece, you win. And yes, teeth marks means they're still in one piece."

"Go!" Applefrost growled. All eight of us scattered into our groups and Willowpaw and her siblings chose the other side of the stream as their side while we ran into the trees with the five "kits"

"Flypaw! Brownpaw!" Volepaw ordered. "Watch the stream. Jiovepaw, you protect Redpaw and the leaves!"

Jiovepaw glared at her and all five of us placed the leaves beside me before Flypaw and Brownpaw ran to the stream.

I wrapped my tail around the leaves and glared back at Jiovepaw. I knew if I looked back for a second she would tear up the leaves and make us lose.

And I would have none of it.


	7. Battle of Thunder

**_"Real learning comes about when the competitive spirit has ceased."_  
-Jiddu Krishnamurti**

* * *

Flypaw and Brownpaw turned tail and ran in the opposite direction to fight off the other group and I grabbed the leaves and broke into a sprint. I suddenly felt a tug on my tail and spiraled out of control, leaves flew out of my mouth and into the air.

I snarled in frustration and turned around to see Jiovepaw's teeth clamped down on my tail.

"YOU IDIOT!" I snarled. "WE'RE GOING TO LOSE NOW!"

"I wouldn't want to win on the other side!" Jiovepaw smirked. "Go ahead, fight _me. _I have Lionblaze's invincibility!"

I really wanted to prove her wrong.

I leaped into the air and knocked her to the ground, Jiovepaw slammed me off of her and sent a few blows to my head before turning around and knocking me to the ground with a smooth back-kick.

I collapsed, as painful as it was, I failed.

Dazed, I barely lifted my head to see Jiovepaw gone and all the leaves torn.

Was no one coming to check on me?

I can't even...are they embarrassed of me? I'm a terrible fighter, at least I don't have to have kits. Heh, I'd be a terrible mother.

"Hello?" I echoed. "Vole-Volepaw?"

_She will be here soon enough, young blossom_

What?

_Your friends, they will be here. I will be here..._

What the...who are you?

Of course, like a typical cat spirit, she left before saying anything that actually mattered. I have a hunch it was a StarClan cat though.

"REDPAW!" a voice cried.

"Volepaw?" I whispered. "Flypaw? Brownpaw?"

"We're here." Brownpaw meowed. "The battle will be in a few mouse-lengths of the moon."

"The moon is already rising?" I muttered. "Time's a hairy badger."

"True that." Volepaw replied, rubbing my shoulder with her tail. "C'mon, we'll be late."

* * *

Turns out, my three friends were looking for me all day. Jiovepaw, after she knocked me out, carried me over into a reed bed where it would be very hard to see me.

What a great frickin' sister.

I sprawled out in the apprentice's den trying to dry out before the battle, Volepaw laid down beside me.

"It's not your fault we didn't win, Redpaw." Volepaw reassured me.

"It feels like it." I growled. "I can't take this anymore."

Volepaw didn't say anything, she just nuzzled my head and stayed till Splotchstar called out.

"RIVERCLAN!" Splotchstar roared. "All warriors and apprentices will be participating in this battle, Morningpool will come along as well. Dawnwhisper, you watch your kits and the elders."

"What about ShadowClan?" Dawnwhisper cried. "I can't let them attack my kits!"

"They can't, its against the code." Splotchstar said in dismissal. "Before we head off into battle, is anyone expecting kits?"

Splotchstar's curious eyes stretched to the four punished she-cats and glared.

"Not _one _of you?" Splotchstar snarled. "Fine, then. Die in the battle for all I care. Let's go!"

* * *

The huge crowd of warriors and apprentices took off with Splotchstar leading and Stonewater carrying herbs with Morningpool.

"The punished she-cats will lead the first wave of attackers: Applefrost, Bumblestream, Snailstep, Antpad, Jiovepaw, Redpaw, and Brownpaw." Splotchstar explained. "While they're fighting, Stonewater and Morningpool will find a safe spot for the herbs. On my signal, the rest of the warriors and apprentices will attack. Remember, _kill the kits."_

Duskbright, Foxflower, Emberstem, and Pebblebird lead the first wave including me and my brother. Splotchstar flicked her tail and the first wave attacked.

Everyone ran to the Nursery and it broke out into cut-off squeaks and hollers, me and Brownpaw stopped as Jiovepaw came out with two dead kits in her jaws.

"MY KITS!" Blossomheart roared. Foxflower was knocked into the air from one of the queen's powerful paws.

A brown tabby she-cat with a plump belly emerged from the Nursery and swung at Bumblestream. He fell back with his face bleeding and Antpad tackled her.

A legion of ThunderClan warriors leaped out from the warrior's den and attacked. A huge dark brown tabby tom leaped at Jiovepaw.

"YOU KILLED MY KITS-"

Jiovepaw leaped at the tom and slammed both her paws down on him, he fell quickly and was bleeding from the mouth.

"THORNSPRING!" Blossomheart wailed. "NO!"

"They must be rebels!" a small orange tom gasped. "Their leader and deputy are not here!"

"We can take them then!" a white she-cat purred.

But as I had found out earlier today, that would be impossible. Jiovepaw had the fighting power of a lion and she proved so.

I ran from an attacker and saw Thornspring's corpse and the big orange she-cat known as Blossomheart crying over his body.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. And before she could look up, I ran off.

Until I crashed into Hailpaw.

"Oh hey, Redpaw!" Hailpaw purred.

"You do take anything seriously?!" I growled. "We're in a battle!"

"No!" Hailpaw giggled. "WASPPAW!"

Suddenly, Hailpaw leaped away and was clawing at Applefrost for attacking Wasppaw.

I trotted away from Thornspring to walk upon five kit corpses and a light grey tom's corpse.

I looked up to see Jiovepaw before them.

"You killed seven cats." I gasped.

"Yeah, so?" Jiovepaw growled. "The tom, Webleaf, was a newly made warrior. He wasn't one for long."

"EVERYONE!" Tawnystar roared. "ATTACK JIOVEPAW, SHE'S THE REAL THREAT!"

And all of the warriors leaped at her.

One of them lifted me off the ground and threw me away from Jiovepaw, not that I would have stopped them from attacking her.

She fought them off gracefully and nobody was able to touch her.

"REST OF MY WARRIORS!" Splotchstar bellowed. "ATTACK!"

Weaselberry leaped from the bushes first and sliced the throat of one of Jiovepaw's attackers.

"STOP!" Tawnystar snarled. "You've killed all five of our kits and four of our warriors!"

"Good job, RiverClan!" Splotchstar purred.

"I killed eight of them!" Jiovepaw purred.

"This is _not_ something to be proud of!" Dewdust snarled. "What did you even want from us?!"

"Less warriors in one of the Clans." Splotchstar meowed. "And since we won, you must give us three-fourths of what you catch and leave it at the stream for six moons."

"Uh, Splotchstar?" Stonewater meowed. "Two of our cats are dead."

"Who?" Splotchstar meowed.

"Foxflower and Fuzzpaw." Stonewater replied.

"In that case, two of your she-cats must move to RiverClan." Splotchstar growled. "Do these things and we won't fight you for no reason again."

"We have no choice." Dewdust sighed. "They have that invincible rat on their side."

Jiovepaw lashed her tail and bared her fangs at Dewdust.

"So what will it be then?" Splotchstar asked.

"I'll move to RiverClan." Blossomheart said.

Everyone gasped, I was shocked too. But I already knew why she wanted to join our Clan.

"You just want revenge for the death of your kits." Splotchstar scoffed. "I will choose who will move to our Clan."

Splotchstar got up and inspected the she-cats.

"This one and this one." Splotchstar pointed to a dark grey and orange she-cat and a small white she-cat.

"Stormbright and her apprentice, Songpaw." Tawnystar whispered. "Let their families say goodbye before they leave."

Splotchstar lifted her head up high in pride as the two said goodbye to their families and came to her.

* * *

We were heading back from the battle and while Splotchstar looked struck with pride, everyone else looked ashamed and guilty for attacking an innocent Clan.

We crossed the stream, Stormbright and Songpaw looking like they wanted to be somewhere else.

"Attention, RiverClan. I am going to make three apprentices warriors!" Splotchstar purred.

I tilted my head. Three? Isn't Fuzzpaw dead?

"Willowpaw, Honeypaw, and Jiovepaw. Come up here." Splotchstar meowed.

WAIT, WHAT?! Jiovepaw?! Becoming a warrior?!

I gaped at what I was witnessing, Willowpaw became Willowtail, Honeypaw became Honeybreeze, and Jiovepaw became Jioveheart.

I was startled.

"Also, in two sunrises, we're going to search for recruits in Twolegplace!" Splotchstar meowed. "Amberfern, you will lead the Queen-napping patrol of Antpad, Clovertalon, Mothleap, and their apprentices."

"Queen-napping patrol?" Brownpaw muttered.

"It's when we take Queens from Twolegplace to here." Mothleap explained.

I put my face in my paws, this life of mine couldn't get anymore appalling, could it?


	8. A Broken Song

_**"Don't walk behind me; I may not lead. Don't walk in front of me; I may not follow. Just walk beside me and be my friend." **_  
**― Albert Camus**

* * *

One sunrise had passed since the battle, I was upset still that Splotchstar had "finally saw potential in Jiovepaw" and made her a warrior.

"Mom!" Jioveheart leaped out of the den and towards Weaselberry. "I want to lead a patrol! I want to have an apprentice! I want to be deputy next!"

"I want her to shut up!" Flypaw muttered beside me, his paw on his head.

"You should dear." Weaselberry purred. "But you still have lots of time to test those powers of yours a bit!"

"I did in the battle! Did you see it mom? I killed eight cats!" Jioveheart lifted her head in pride.

Volepaw lead Songpaw, the former ThunderClan apprentice, out of the den and into our group including me, Flypaw, Brownpaw, and Spiderkit.

"Isn't she a little too young to be around apprentices?" Songpaw whispered referring to Spiderkit. We learned in the short time of knowing her that she was very quiet and shy, and when she did speak, she had a wispy voice.

"Well, she's Brownpaw's 'friend'" Volepaw giggled, earning a glare from Brownpaw. Everyone except for Spiderkit seemed to know that he had a crush on her, they were only two moons apart in age.

"Of course!" Spiderkit purred obliviously. Brownpaw sighed a sigh of relief next to her.

"RiverClan!" Splotchstar called the whole Clan. "I have some great news!"

Everyone gathered around to hear, including Darkpuddle and Duskbright, whom were very close and purring.

I unsheathed my claws in frustration.

"You like Darkpuddle I heard?" Flypaw asked warily.

"Who told you?!" I looked over my shoulder at Flypaw and curled my lip. "Sorry, I do but there's no point in telling you."

"Oh." Flypaw flinched a little. "OK."

My ears flattened, it sucks. I didn't want this to happen, I didn't want to hurt my friend's feelings.

But I just stayed quiet, I didn't think saying anything would make it better.

"First of all, we have two new queens!" Splotchstar purred. "Amberfern has moved to the Nursery expecting Clovertalon's kits!"

Flypaw's mouth dropped and Volepaw's eyes widened. I could understand, cause that was their _mom!_

"But, but, but." Flypaw stammered, Volepaw put a paw over his mouth.

"We've never even seen her with him!" Volepaw growled. "She probably mated with the same rogue that created us!"

Flypaw bit down on Volepaw's paw.

"OW!" Volepaw snapped.

"Our mother wouldn't do that!" Flypaw growled quietly.

"You two! Quiet!" Splotchstar hissed. "Also, Duskbright has moved to the Nursery expecting Darkpuddle's kits!"

It hit me like a cold wave, I crawled behind Brownpaw and Spiderkit to hide and cry quietly.

"And one more thing, since Amberfern has moved into the Nursery, Jioveheart will be leading the Queen-Napping Patrol to Twolegplace instead. And Stormbright and Songpaw will be joining us." Splotchstar announced. "Pebblebird, Emberstem. Come see me in my den. Clan dismissed."

"Queen-Napping Patrol...?" Songpaw stammered. "That doesn't sound good!"

"It's not." Flypaw growled. "Our Clan kidnaps expecting queens and she-cats from Twolegplace whenever the Clan number is low."

"But Amberfern and Duskbright are both expecting kits!" Brownpaw meowed.

"Don't remind me!" Me and Flypaw said at the same time.

"Great StarClan, you're such a grump!" Jioveheart sneered tauntingly as she walked over to our group. "C'mon Flypaw, join the patrol with me."

"I'll join another patrol, thanks." Flypaw said sternly.

"Don't be so butthurt about another rogue screwing your mother-"

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY MOM THAT WAY!" Flypaw snarled, getting the whole Clan's attention.

"Who's talking about Amberfern in a bad way?" Clovertalon growled, glaring at the cats around him.

"Jioveheart is!" I snapped. "She said Amberfern got screwed by a rogue!"

"Weaselberry!" Clovertalon called.

"Yes, Clovertalon?" Weaselberry trotted over from talking to her sister.

"Your daughter is insulting my mate, you need to keep her in line." Clovertalon growled. "I'm so sorry, Flypaw. That was an incredibly rude thing for Jioveheart to say. Would you like to join a patrol with me and my apprentice?"

"Sure." Flypaw sighed.

"He seems like he will be a great stepfather." Songpaw meowed about Clovertalon.

"Don't count on it, he'll _never_ be my dad." Volepaw hissed.

* * *

Me, Volepaw, and Songpaw were put in charge of preparing nests for Amberfern and Duskbright.

Hmm, maybe I should put spiders in Duskbright's...very tempting, but I'd get into trouble.

"Excuse me, Redpaw."

I turned around and saw Darkpuddle heading my way.

"Y-Yes, Darkpuddle?" I slightly stuttered.

"You're in my way." Darkpuddle said as I was picking up reeds.

"Oh, er, sorry." I moved out of the way and saw he was joining Duskbright in front of the Nursery.

"You like him." Songpaw whispered as she joined me in picking up reeds.

"Liked, past tense." I growled. "He's with her, not me."

"I'm sorry." Songpaw looked up with apologetic amber eyes.

"You're so quiet and kind, why is that?" I asked.

"Was raised by my Ma to hold my tongue unless it was really important." Songpaw explained. "The other apprentices picked on me for it. My patience and silence is my strength, but they treated it like it was my weakness."

"Oh, well we'll try to make it feel like home for you." I smiled. "You must miss your mother."

"Only a little, she slapped me sometimes and blames me for my sister dying." Songpaw frowned.

I was about to say something when Songpaw gave a weak smile and took a mouthful of reeds to the Nursery.

"Your apprentice is such a weirdo!" Willowtail growled at Stormbright, the two were sharing a trout.

"She is not." Stormbright growled, yanking a chunk of fish and eating it. "She's just really quiet."

"We're back from patrol!" Clovertalon purred. Him, Brownpaw, and Flypaw bringing more fish to the fresh-kill pile.

I saw a huge cod and I split it in half with one claw, carrying it to the elder's den.

I carried the other half to Volepaw and Songpaw.

"We worked pretty hard today." I purred to my friends. "Here. Let's share this."

Songpaw was pretty apprehensive about eating fish, but Volepaw encouraged her and she liked it.

It had been a pretty good day.

Now if only I can survive tomorrow's Queen-Napping Patrol...


	9. Queen-Napping Patrol

_**"I'm not afraid of death; I just don't want to be there when it happens."**_  
**-Woody Allen**

* * *

I woke up to see all the apprentices steadily getting up and Splotchstar and Jioveheart waiting at the entrance, Jioveheart tapping her paw impatiently.

"Get up!" Jioveheart snapped. "This is my first Queen-Napping Patrol and I want to bring _twenty _kittypets back to camp!"

"All apprentices and their mentors will go with Jioveheart on this patrol" Splotchstar explained. "Which also brings me to do something else before the patrol leaves."

"All of RiverClan come here!" Splotchstar announced to the whole clan. "Dawnwhisper, bring your kits."

I looked at the big cream she-cat as she quickly ran to her kits and groomed them both.

"Don't groom _him" _Splotchstar snarled at Rowankit. "He's going to become a medicine cat apprentice!"

"So?" Dawnwhisper hissed.

"He's purposefully doing that just to avoid being part of the Queen-Napping Patrol, he doesn't even know the first thing about herbs!" Splotchstar retorted.

"I know, that's why I want to!" Rowankit protested.

"Shut up vermin!" Splotchstar snapped. "Spiderkit, you are now Spiderpaw. Nettleburr will be your mentor. This stupid tom who's too afraid to go on the Queen-Napping Patrol will now be Rowanpaw. Morningpool, you will mentor this coward in the ways of herbs and junk."

Spiderpaw touched noses with Nettleburr while Rowanpaw did the same with Morningpool.

"Jioveheart will lead the patrol, and as she requested, Willowtail and Honeybreeze will join the patrol to keep the apprentices in their place." Splotchstar announced. "With that said, all mentors can stay here at camp. Redpaw, Brownpaw, Flypaw, Volepaw, Songpaw, and Spiderpaw will all go. Now get out of here and kidnap some queens!"

* * *

Jioveheart leaded us with Willowtail and Honeybreeze on each side as we were lead to the Twolegplace beyond our camp. We saw walls dividing the Twoleg nests and the yards nearby. Cats scattered, most likely some of these cats were old enough to remember the last Queen-Napping Patrol.

"Remember, both rogues and kittypets are welcome for capture. If a queen with kits born fights back, you are allowed to kill the queen and collect the kits as a last result. Drawing attention to get inside a Twoleg nest to reach a kittypet is allowed. Capturing a tom is allowed, as long as you have more she-cats then toms." Jioveheart rambled.

"There is a bramble bush behind that red Twoleg nest over there, that is where we'll place all the cats that we capture. Spiderpaw, you will watch all of them and if you let one out of your sight, we'll make sure you're cleaning the elder's den for a moon." Willowtail added.

Spiderpaw nodded slowly.

"We will split into three groups." Jioveheart explained. "Willowtail will take Brownpaw and Flypaw, Honeybreeze will take Volepaw and Songpaw, and I'll take Redpaw."

I mentally groaned. Of _course _she would want to keep a personal eye on me.

"If any apprentices cooperate with the kidnapped cats, we will report you to Splotchstar to have you severely punished." Honeybreeze growled. "C'mon Volepaw and Songpaw."

I was annoyed on how the newly made warriors were already acting better than everyone else, I looked at the rest of the apprentices.

Spiderpaw sighed and walked to the bramble bush while Willowtail and Honeybreeze lead the rest of the apprentices on two different Monsterpaths. Which left Jioveheart staring at me like she was trying to get into my head.

"We take the Monsterpath this way." Jioveheart growled. "Then we jump onto the walls and observe yards for any cats. Let's go."

Jioveheart lifted her head high and I followed her resentfully, I mean this cat is supposed to be my sister! She's hardly bigger than me!

Jioveheart leaped with exaggerated grace onto the wall and lifted her head to sniff the air.

"As much as you want to admire my form, I suggest you _join me on the wall." _Jioveheart hissed.

I did so with a clumsy leap, my claws scraping the wall as I joined Jioveheart. We looked at the yards and saw a big orange she-cat inside her Twoleg nest drinking milk from a bowl.

"Look, there's a cat flap right there, you enter it and grab the cat by the scruff and pull her out. I'll help you as soon as you get her out." Jioveheart explained.

I leaped off the wall and hid under the grass. I progressed quickly till I ran in the cat flap and sunk my teeth into the cat's collar.

"Hey! What're you doing?! STOP!" The she-cat yowled as I panted through my teeth. This cat was so heavy!

Then I saw the Twoleg.

A surge of desperation coursed through my body, I can't become a kittypet! I shoved her out the cat flap and joined her. I grabbed her collar once more.

"Jioveheart!" I screamed through my teeth.

Jioveheart's eyes flashed with surprise and she leaped off the wall and grabbed the collar as well.

"Are you expecting kits?!" Jioveheart growled.

"Yes!" The orange she-cat sobbed. "Please just let me go!"

"Jump that wall, and stay there till we say so." Jioveheart growled. "Redpaw, lead her to the bramble bush."

She jumped the wall and began losing balance when I grabbed her collar and ripped it off.

"My collar!" the she-cat wailed.

I pushed her off the wall and lead her across the Monsterpath till I caught sight of Spiderpaw watching several cats in a bramble bush trying to escape.

"How many cats?" I asked.

"Willowtail's group brought Misha and Ollie, Honeybreeze's group killed two she-cats and brought six kits, but two bled to death trying to flee the brambles...what's the name of this cat here?"

"Faith. And I'm expecting kits so please be gentle." the orange she-cat whimpered.

Spiderpaw lead her into the brambles and Faith shrieked as she accidentally stepped on a dead kit. I winced and suddenly felt sympathy for the she-cat that I had captured.

Songpaw appeared and ran to me.

"Redpaw! There's a she-cat protecting her kits and we need your help catching her!"


	10. The Tabby Rogue

**"You will never be entirely comfortable. This is the truth behind the champion - he is always fighting something. To do otherwise is to settle." **  
_**― Julien Smith, The Flinch**_

* * *

"Go Spiderpaw!" Songpaw meowed. "I'll watch the kittypets!"

Spiderpaw and Songpaw traded places and both me and Spiderpaw ran across the Thunderpath to see a white and brown tabby she-cat swiping at Honeybreeze and Volepaw.

"There's her kits." Spiderpaw whispered to me, flicking her tail towards a patch of grass next to a twoleg nest. "She must be a filthy rogue."

The tabby rogue turned to look at us and realized she was outnumbered.

"Kits! Run! Find a twoleg nest farther away!" the rogue cried.

"Oh no they don't!" Spiderpaw growled, she leaped like an elegant shadow and slammed down in front of the two kits with the power of a cheetah.

Just to say, I was amazed at her physique and speed.

I looked behind me and saw that Brownpaw was standing there looking at Spiderpaw in deeper admiration. Right behind him was Flypaw and Willowbreeze.

"MY KITS!" the tabby rogue screamed. "GET AWAY FROM THEM!"

Honeybreeze shoved the rogue away from her and ran to pick up the first she-kit, a brown and black tabby. Volepaw ran to pick up the second she-kit, a mostly black tortie she-kit.

"They will make great warriors." Spiderpaw purred.

Jioveheart walks past me and looks at the kits, and then unsheathes her claws and stares down the rogue mother.

"What is your name." Jioveheart said in a cold snarl.

"Giselle." the tabby rogue coughed. "You may have gotten me and my kits, but most of your kittypets have escaped!"

"What?!" Willowtail gasped.

I looked behind me in horror to see Faith and Ollie running away with one kit.

"NO!" Jioveheart cried. "BROWNPAW, FLYPAW, REDPAW! STOP THE OTHERS FROM ESCAPING!"

The three of us ran to the bramble bush and saw Songpaw still there with Misha, and three more dead kit bodies.

Misha was a small black she-cat with amber eyes, and the only kittypet that hadn't escaped.

"SPIDERPAW!" Jioveheart boomed. "Why did you leave the kittypets with Songpaw?!"

"She told me too!" Spiderpaw protested.

"Likely story!" Willowtail growled.

"Hey! She made a mistake, calm down!" Brownpaw retorted. "We still have two she-cats and two she-kits!"

"But I wanted twenty-"

"Twenty isn't a realistic number." Volepaw growled.

"Spiderpaw, you'll be in charge of elder den cleaning duties for a moon-"

"Don't punish her Honeybreeze, I was the one who couldn't keep them from escaping." Songpaw whispered.

"Don't punish anyone!" I snapped. "We still have kittypets! Let's just head back!"

"Fine!" Jioveheart snarled. "The sun is falling anyways, let's go back."

* * *

"Only four?!" Splotchstar snarled. "Jioveheart, this was a really pathetic first Queen-Napping Patrol!"

"It was Spiderpaw! She let most of the kittypets escape by leaving them with Songpaw!" Jioveheart gasped.

On the way back, me and Flypaw were put in charge of watching Giselle.

She leaped to try to get her kits from Brownpaw, but Flypaw snapped his teeth shut on her tail.

"OW!" Giselle yowled. "LET ME SEE MY KITS!"

"After they've been named." Splotchstar growled. "You're all _RiverClan cats _now."

"NO, NEVER!" Giselle snarled. "KITS! COME-"

"Mama!" the tortie she-kit squeaked.

The two kits tried to run to their mother, but Brownpaw blocked them gently with his tail.

"Kits, don't worry. She's fine." Brownpaw lied, fear flashing in his eyes.

"You seem good with the kits." Spiderpaw purred beside Brownpaw.

"T-Thank you." Brownpaw's pupils got big and his fur slightly fluffed.

"All cats who can swim come here!" Splotchstar meowed. "Redpaw, you two keep Giselle there."

I looked at the shaken rogue as Brownpaw and Spiderpaw lead the kits to Splotchstar.

"You, the brown tabby kit." Splotchstar said.

"THEY HAVE NAMES!" Giselle roared.

"They _will _have names!" Splotchstar snapped impatiently. "Morningpool, get some reeds to wrap around her mouth."

The medicine cat returned and wrapped them around Giselle's mouth, and she struggled to get them off.

"You will now be Birdkit, and the tortie will be Petalkit." Splotchstar meowed. "You will stay in the Nursery with Amberfern and Duskbright. Giselle will be sleeping in the dirtplace for the next moon. And as punishment, all the cats from the Queen-Napping patrol will take turns guarding her over the night."

_"What?!" _Jioveheart hissed. "But-"

"She lead the patrol successfully Splotchstar!" Honeybreeze protested. "Don't punish her! She's part of the prophecy!"

"Please Splotchstar, don't punish Jioveheart!" Willowtail added.

I couldn't believe this! They were begging for the stuck-up Jioveheart to be relieved of the punishment and not us!

Splotchstar narrowed her eyes angrily at Jioveheart.

"Fine." Splotchstar snarled. "But every sunrise, you'll be picking up the prey that ThunderClan gives us for a moon. And you'll bring it back to the Clan yourself."

I looked to the fresh-kill pile and my eyes widened as I saw the fresh-kill was taller then me!

"Is that...?"

"ThunderClan's fresh-kill? That they gave to us to prevent war?" Splotchstar puffed her chest.

"We're going to have so much leftovers!" Brownpaw said in horror. "That could be eaten by ThunderClan!"

"And what will we do with the leftovers?!" I growled. "They'll spoil!"

"We'll bury it!" Splotchstar laughed. "Lots of their catches, going to waste!"

I was horrified.

"Splotchstar, you've punished ThunderClan way more than was necessary!" Stonewater snapped. "We're not going to take three-fourths of their prey for six moons and starve them while we waste their catches!"

"BE QUIET!" Splotchstar snapped. "Everyone! Tonight we eat like lions!"

Many warriors cheered and grabbed greedily at some of the biggest catches, and Clovertalon took a rabbit to the Nursery.

Darkpuddle took a few mice to the elder's den and a squirrel to his mate...

I saw a flash of gray and orange disappear out of camp.

I noticed it was Stormbright, carrying a rabbit with her mouth and a squirrel with her tail.

I grabbed a few voles and took after her.

* * *

"Stormbright! Wait!"

The former ThunderClan cat stopped and looked at me in horror.

"I...want to help you."

"I'm not doing anything." Stormbright lied.

"You're taking fresh-kill back to ThunderClan." I replied. "And I want to help you, I'll keep a secret."

"Oh...OK." Stormbright's shakiness stirred down a bit and she lead us past the moor and toward camp.

It was too dark for any cats to notice us, and without hesitation, we entered ThunderClan camp.

* * *

"Tawnystar."

The tortie woke up and her eyes widened as she recognized me and Stormbright.

"Have you come to return my sister?" Tawnystar asked.

I stopped and looked at the shaken ThunderClan leader.

"Stormbright's your sister?" I gasped.

"Yes." Tawnystar whimpered.

Stormbright brought a rabbit leg and dropped it in front of her sister.

"Eat, sis." Stormbright meowed. "I know you miss me, I'm sorry."

"No." Tawnystar sighed. "So much of our weakest members have been suffering. All the elders have already died from starvation."

"You can't mean-"

"I do mean our father Eagleflank." Tawnystar sobbed. "And Blossomheart killed herself...she couldn't live without Thornspring and their kits."

"Is there any good news?" I croaked, suddenly feeling a wave of hatred for my own Clan.

"Onesplash had three kits." Tawnystar muttered. "You can see them...let me talk to my sister."

I left Tawnystar's den, and walked in the Nursery.

I noticed the brown tabby she-cat look at me with eyes full of shock and anger.

"Wait!" I whispered, as the other queen was asleep. "Tawnystar said I could look at them!"

Onesplash calmed down, and I looked at the kits. Two she-kits and a tom.

"The light brown she-kit is Hawkkit, the white and black she-kit is Sweetkit, the black tom is Fangkit." Onesplash murmured. "Stupid tom is blind..."

Why was she being mean toward her kits? Wait...

* * *

_"Was raised by my Ma to hold my tongue unless it was really important." Songpaw explained. "The other apprentices picked on me for it. My patience and silence is my strength, but they treated it like it was my weakness."_

_"Oh, well we'll try to make it feel like home for you." I smiled. "You must miss your mother."_

_"Only a little, she slapped me sometimes and blames me for my sister dying." Songpaw frowned._

* * *

"You're Songpaw's mother!" I hissed. "You had kits so soon after her!"

"I needed _real warriors _as my kits." Onesplash snarled. "Not soft-hearted goody two-paws."

I unsheathed my claws and she growled at me.

"Redpaw!"

I looked back and saw Stormbright at the Nursery entrance.

Oddly, she looked like she was about to burst into happiness.

"We should go now." Stormbright purred.

We left camp and as we were walking around the lake, I looked at her.

"You must be really happy to have seen your sister again." I meowed suspiciously.

"Yep!" Stormbright chirped.

We snuck back into camp and Stormbright skipped into the warrior's den.

"Hey Redpaw." Flypaw walked slowly to me. "You seem happy, did Darkpuddle talk to you?"

"No." I answered right away. "Worried?"

"About what?" Flypaw looked away and his ears flattened.

I walked forward till our noses were centimeters apart.

"Me still liking him." I answered. "I don't."

"Whose kits will you have then?" Rowanpaw asked, walking towards us. "RiverClan needs kits always."

"Just because I'm a she-cat..." I said to the medicine cat apprentice. "...doesn't mean that I have to have kits."

Did Flypaw's tail just drop?

"I think I like another tom..." I added on purpose.

"Who?" Flypaw blurted out, then shook his head. "Nevermind, it's clearly none-"

I 'accidentally' brushed against Flypaw's pelt before walking into the apprentice's den, ready to sleep on good dreams.

* * *

**Flypaw's POV**

"Woo!" Rowanpaw looked at me in excitement.

"What?" I stammered, Redpaw's scent still clinging onto me...

"She _likes _you!" Rowanpaw almost yowled. "GREAT STAR-"

"SHH!" I growled. "You're going to wake up my mom with that yelling!"

"Or the future mother of your kits~" Rowanpaw teased.

"I hate you." I snapped. "Go back to your herbs."

I cursed at myself that Rowanpaw saw the corner of my mouth in a smile and dashed away in triumph.

I walked over to the Nursery and saw my mom Amberfern was snacking on a rabbit flank.

"How's having Clovertalon's kits going?" I whispered.

"Wonderful." Mom purred. "How's Redpaw?"

"Oh my...mom!" I hissed as my mother grinned. "I just..."

"Smell her scent on your pelt, seems like your getting somewhere..." My mother teased.

"Stop." I sighed, finally letting myself grin. "You should worry about your new litter."

"They're not here yet!" Mom retorted, smiling. "I should worry more about my future grandkits-"

"Unbelievable." I said, trying to hold back my laughter. I left the Nursery and headed toward the apprentice's den.

I was almost happy that Jioveheart and her followers were warriors now, now the apprentice's den wasn't split in two with tension in the air.

Me and my friends could sleep more peacefully.

"C'mere Flypaw." Redpaw whispered half-asleep, at the corner of the sleeping apprentices.

My heart raced.

"What is it?" I whispered.

"Sleep here, I'm cold." Redpaw replied.

* * *

**Redpaw's POV again**

As soon as I whispered the words, I felt Flypaw rush to my side and rest his head on my neck.

I felt lots of excitement rush through me, and I tried to choke it down. I was still thinking of what must've made Stormbright so happy...

* * *

**Woops! I was having so much fun writing this chapter that I wrote even more than I normally do! Thanks and please review!**


	11. Shallow Claws

**"Turn your wounds into wisdom." **  
_**― Oprah Winfrey**_

* * *

**1 moon later**

"I've brought back the prey Splotchstar!" Jioveheart hissed at the leader's den. "Could you lift my punishment now?!"

"You've had it easy!" I snapped from the apprentice's den. "All of us apprentices had to watch that stupid rogue till last sunrise!"

Giselle, who was reunited with her kits, glared at us from the Nursery entrance.

I had watched Stormbright for the past moon, and she has remained happy.

"Flypaw!" Volepaw snapped at the apprentice's den. "Get up you mouse-brain!"

It has been going quite well for the past moon actually, Brownpaw and Spiderpaw have been close as usual, Volepaw still very sassy as usual, Songpaw just as shy...

I did not speak to her about seeing her mother however, and me and Stormbright have only been leaving camp to feed ThunderClan once a quarter-moon to avoid suspicion.

"C'mon Redpaw." Antpad meowed smiling. "Hunting patrol."

"With who?" I asked.

"Heh, still hanging out with the ol' Flypaw I see." Antpad teased.

"Stop." I giggled, cursing at myself for acting so silly. "I just..."

"Mothleap and Flypaw are coming with us." Antpad smirked. "Along with Jioveheart and Willowtail."

"Freakin-"

"Willowtail set up the patrol, it's her first patrol leading." Antpad shrugged. "Sorry."

"Why'd she choose me and Flypaw?"

"Dunno." Antpad replied. "I'll make sure those two don't pull a fast one, I promise."

"Okay..." I whispered, still worried.

* * *

After the patrol, that Willowtail lead surprisingly adequate, we watched as Mothleap and Clovertalon showed battle moves.

That is, when I saw Jioveheart's ears lift up and she ran out of camp.

"Wait did you guys just see that?" I gasped.

"See what?" Volepaw laughed. "C'mon Redpaw, you're missing the back leg blow!"

My ears burned when I saw Flypaw tilt his head and restrain a laugh.

"Shut up." I muttered right at him.

"Ooooh, tension~" Spiderpaw giggled beside Brownpaw, who was smiling broadly at her.

"OK, Redpaw and Flypaw." Mothleap chuckled. "All of you watch this."

Clovertalon circled around Mothleap, ready to strike. He raced forward and Mothleap turned around and swung a back leg and it collided with Clovertalon's face, sending him flying.

"Clover!" Amberfern gasped, causing some of the apprentices to hold back giggles as she ran to Clovertalon's side.

"Reminds me of you two!" Volepaw whispered in my ear.

"What? Me and who?" I asked, faking innocence.

"You and-"

_"THUNDERCLAN! SHADOWCLAN! ATTACK!"_

My heart almost busted out of my chest in fear and shock as I looked to see a legion of ShadowClan and ThunderClan cats leap across the waters and into our camp.

"How could..." I stopped when I looked at the triumph on Stormbright's face.

"_YOU!" _I snarled. "I tried to...then you..."

"What? Thought you were doing something nice?" Stormbright smirked and her eyes sparkled.

"You're evil." I growled coldly. "I'm going to kill-"

My words were cut off as a big black tom with amber eyes jumped in between me and Stormbright and smacked me, a claw mark stinging on my cheek.

"I don't remember you from ThunderClan!" I hissed.

"I was a rogue." the tom growled. "Until ThunderClan gave me shelter. Capricorn, don't forget it."

The tom turned to Brambleblaze and leaped at her, snarling.

"We need Jioveheart!" Nettleburr cried. "Where is she?!"

She ran out of camp...almost like she _knew _it was going to happen!

"I'll find her!" I said, running out of camp.

I ran towards ShadowClan camp and stopped when I saw her..._with him _on the half-bridge!

"I'm a warrior now~" Jioveheart purred to the ShadowClan apprentice Sandypaw.

"HEY!" I yelled, scaring both of them. "JIOVEHEART THERE IS A BATTLE!"

"But..."

"RiverClan will _die _if you don't help them!" I was extremely angry, how could she be so inconsiderate?!

"YOU!" I yelled at the tom. "Grow up and actually battle you fox-brain!"

Jioveheart kept looking at me.

"I swear to StarClan if you don't come back and fight..." I hissed softly. "I will tell Splotchstar about this."

"I'm sorry." Jioveheart touched her nose to the tom before running ahead.

"Finally" I muttered, following Jioveheart.

* * *

Jioveheart leaped and slammed her paws down on the ShadowClan leader.

"This is for attacking me at the Gathering!" Jioveheart snapped, ripping Shallowstar's ears.

"Get off him!" a brown and white tabby she-cat with amber eyes snarled.

"Ivyheart!" Shallowstar gasped. "Go find our daughter!"

"Oh, is that your mate?" Jioveheart smirked before chasing after the she-cat named Ivyheart.

"NO!" Shallowstar roared.

"SPLOTCHSTAR!" a cat cried.

Jioveheart stopped chasing the leader's mate and looked at Splotchstar's body.

"She lost a life." Stonewater whispered. "Tawnystar, what do you want from us?"

"Prey, we want to keep our prey." Tawnystar explained. "We're _done _giving it to you."

"Very well." Stonewater meowed. "But that will be all."

"I _want _my sister back." Tawnystar added.

"Wha?...NO!" Splotchstar growled, getting up and facing the ThunderClan leader. "She stays!"

"I'll kill you if you ask for her back!" Jioveheart hissed at Tawnystar, whose eyes flashed with shock.

"And we also want the half-bridge and the territory around it." Shallowstar stated, walking to his mate's side. "Or we'll attack again."

"Fine." Stonewater growled. "Now both Clans leave."

I felt a huge rush of anger as soon as the two Clans left. At Stormbright for betraying me, and at Jioveheart...

Wait...

"Jioveheart!" I hissed, walking up to the snake that is my sister. "You used your Dovewing powers! To meet up with _him!"_

"So?" Jioveheart said indignantly. "Shouldn't you worry about your friends?!"

I glared at her and turned around and dashed into the medicine cat's den to see Flypaw with cobweb around his nose.

"Redpaw!" Flypaw cried. "I thought something happened to you!"

I stopped and looked into his amber eyes.

"Shh." I whispered. "You're alright."

I rested my head on his head, and saw Rowanpaw and a slightly injured Spiderpaw smirking at us.

I didn't feel much about it. I was still infuriated with Stormbright...


	12. Gathered Tension

**"The secret of life, though, is to fall seven times and to get up eight times." **  
_**― Paulo Coelho, The Alchemist**_

* * *

Two sunrises had passed since the frustrating events that had happened in the battle, and the Gathering was tonight.

"Splotchstar." Dad meowed to the leader. "Please don't attack anyone at the Gathering."

"What?!" Splotchstar turned on him and glared at him in front of everyone. "Only you know how many lives I have left! And Tawnystar took one of them!"

"And you think causing a battle is going to help?!" Dad growled.

Splotchstar and the deputy kept bickering back and forth without most of us listening.

"I'd rather not go to the Gathering." Songpaw whispered. "I...there's too many angry cats."

"Ain't that the truth." Volepaw growled, ripping a piece of meat from a squirrel. "_Two _Clans both burning with hatred towards us!"

"It does not matter." Jioveheart meowed indifferently, with Willowtail and Honeybreeze at her side. "_I've _got the Power of the three."

"Oh go blow it out your-"

"Flypaw!" Willowtail growled. "Don't talk like that to Jioveheart."

"Or what, clouds will cover the moon?" Flypaw taunted the warrior.

I kept looking away from Flypaw to see if Splotchstar would announce who was going, worried that she was going to pick me.

At least till I saw Stormbright pass by, and a twinge of hatred seared through me.

She looked at me and then away with a smug smirk, and I had been hurting knowing that the battle had been planned right under my nose.

"Attention RiverClan, I will now announce who will go to the Gathering." Splotchstar meowed. "Me, Stonewater, Rowanpaw, Pikestep, Weaselberry, Nettleburr, Haytuft, Snailstep, Antpad, Jioveheart, Willowtail, Redpaw, Brownpaw, Flypaw, Volepaw, and Spiderpaw."

"Oh thank StarClan!" Songpaw whispered. "I get to stay."

"Good, it's probably better that you do." I whispered, awaiting the cursed Gathering about to unfold.

* * *

As we walked toward the island, warriors constantly looked over their shoulder to make sure that no ThunderClan or ShadowClan cats would strike.

"I'd protect us all anyway!" Jioveheart purred proudly, with Willowtail nodding stupidly.

I was too nervous to say anything, I had realized that ThunderClan had brought rogues such as Capricorn for the fight, but they might stay for good.

I was right.

As we walked onto the island, the first thing I noticed was the black tom barely visible in the darkness, only revealing his sharp amber eyes.

I looked left to right and hopelessly noticed none of my friends were right by me.

"I can see you." the tom finally said, making me jump.

"I'm not afraid of you." I retorted, fur bristling. "You're a rogue."

"Not anymore." a sleek dark brown she-cat with amber eyes hissed. "ThunderClan took us in, and made us warriors."

"That's a load of crap." I growled. "They just wanted you guys so they have more cats in the Clan."

"Gemini." The ThunderClan deputy Dewdust growled from afar. "Wait till all the Clans are here."

"Yes, Dewdust." the dark brown she-cat Gemini muttered, then she wrapped her tail around Capricorn's and looked into my eyes.

"Are those the rogues that joined ThunderClan?" Spiderpaw asked beside me.

"Yes." I whispered.

"ShadowClan just arrived." Brownpaw said to us. "We're all here."

I looked through the crowd of ShadowClan cats and noticed Jioveheart's crush Sandypaw was not here.

But Ivyheart, Shallowstar's mate, was.

"Oh yikes." Rowanpaw winced. "I better let Jioveheart know-"

"No." I growled. "Let her find out for herself."

As I suspected, Jioveheart looked wildly around the island for Sandypaw, desperate to find him.

I noticed my mentor Antpad and her brother Snailstep conversing with two WindClan warriors.

"Huh. Whoever we're at peace with I suppose." Haytuft growled.

"All of you just fightin' and arguin'" a dark gray WindClan elder snapped. "Just get along, stupid-"

"Rockwhisker." Iceskip hissed. "No insulting."

What are we all? Kits?!

"REDPAW!"

I looked over my shoulder and saw none other than Hailpaw prancing like the world was full of sunshine.

"Before you ask! I am Hailflower now!" Hailflower purred. "I requested that Tawnystar name me that!"

"What...what about Wasppaw?" I asked.

"Me and my siblings will become warriors in due time." Wasppaw growled beside Hailflower.

"The Gathering will start!" Ferretstar announced.

Shallowstar and Tawnystar nodded at each other before getting on their branches, they both glared at Splotchstar expectantly.

"You getting on your branch, Splotchstar?" Ferretstar asked her obliviously.

"Yes." Splotchstar whispered before doing so.

"Our Clan has been doing well." Tawnystar purred, puffing her chest. "Onesplash had her kits, and we have three new warriors. Capricorn, Gemini, and Marina!"

"Capricorn! Gemini! Marina!"

I wondered who Marina was until my eyes fell onto a big white she-cat with green eyes, who looked a lot less hostile.

"Our Clan is also doing very good." Shallowstar meowed. "Mintpool has had her kits."

"And WindClan has done well too." Ferretstar said, finally noticing the tension. "...Splotchstar?"

"Giselle has had her kits, and we have two new apprentices. Spiderpaw and Rowanpaw." Splotchstar announced. "And Amberfern and Duskbright are both expecting kits."

Splotchstar eyes were full of malice as she looked at Shallowstar and Tawnystar.

"Splotchstar..." Dad whispered. "Should we go?"

"WindClan! ThunderClan and ShadowClan had attacked us two sunrises ago!" Splotchstar confessed, earning shocked gasps.

"Shut it." Dewdust hissed. "You attacked us first!"

"Nononononononononononono." Brownpaw gasped.

"This can't happen during a full moon!" Spiderpaw hissed.

"This Gathering is over!" Splotchstar hissed.

Jioveheart walked over to Ivyheart and slammed her to the ground.

"_That's _what you get for attacking me at the Gathering." Jioveheart puffed her chest out in defiance at Shallowstar before we all began to leave.

"Wait!" Hailflower gasped. "I forgot to tell you my latest joke!"

I ignored him as Flypaw joined me.

"Are those two mates?" Flypaw whispered, pointing his tail towards Capricorn and Gemini.

I looked at the two new warriors, their pelts close as they whispered together.

"I would not be surprised." I finally answered, following Flypaw and the rest of RiverClan to camp.


	13. New Clovers Born

**"In three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life: It goes on."**  
**_-Robert Frost_**

* * *

**Three moons later**

"When're we going to become warriors?" Volepaw growled, pinning a minnow into the shore and killing as I kept swimming.

"When Jioveheart acts nice." I joked. "So never."

"Mom should be having her kits anytime now." Volepaw muttered. "Clovertalon's, I'm not sure about _that."_

"Still persistent on the father being someone else?" I rolled my eyes as I looked for more fish.

"I _know _it's someone else, it's like when she had a fling with Snailstep and claimed we were his kits!"

"And how do you know that you're not?" I retorted.

"Because, she told us he wasn't." Volepaw whispered, looking away. "We should probably head back to Sweetcloud and Antpad."

* * *

We brought back our fish and Clovertalon was quick to take the biggest scrap of fish to his mate Amberfern.

"MOM!"

I saw the spoiled little tom that Duskbright had only several sunrises ago. One brown and white tabby tom with black spots and green eyes: Toadkit.

Splotchstar wasn't crazy about the fact that Duskbright had given birth to only one kit, but a deal was a deal, and Splotchstar had lifted her of the punishment.

I narrowed my eyes as I saw Darkpuddle trot to his son and lead him back into the Nursery.

"You don't still like Darkpuddle, do you?"

My hairs slightly lifted as I heard Flypaw's voice.

"No, I don't." I replied. "His kit's just really..."

"Stuck up?" Flypaw answered. "Yeah, his parents give him whatever he wants, similar to a certain warrior among us."

I gave a "hmph" of amusement as I thought of Jioveheart, and hoped that we wouldn't have two spoiled warriors among us.

"Our kits wouldn't be like that." Flypaw whispered, probably thinking that I wasn't listening.

"Aww, that's kind of you to think about." I teased gently, making Flypaw shuffle his paws nervously.

"_NO!"_

"Mom?!" Flypaw gasped.

We ran into the Nursery to see that Amberfern has pushed the fish that Clovertalon had offered her and was hissing in pain.

"Mom!" Toadkit hissed. "Get 'er to shut up!"

"Out!" Clovertalon growled at Toadkit. "She's having our kits!"

Rowanpaw's eyes widened as he heard and Morningpool ran into the Nursery without hesitation.

"I'll help, let me look for the herbs." Morningpool said calmly before dashing into the medicine cat's den.

"Stupid tom!" Splotchstar growled at Rowanpaw. "You decided to become a medicine cat, help her!"

"But...I've never helped a queen have her kits before!" Rowanpaw protested.

"You can help me carry these herbs, Rowanpaw." Morningpool moved the poultice to Rowanpaw. "I'll help Amberfern myself."

Duskbright, Giselle, and their kits were lead into the elder's den by Darkpuddle as we were removed from the Nursery, leaving Clovertalon to pace around the Nursery entrance.

"Nervous?" Clovertalon's sister Emberstem asked, with her mate Sedgestep with her.

"Yeah, very." Clovertalon said very fast. "Why don't you get it over with so you can be lifted of your punishment?"

"I don't want kits." Emberstem growled. "Mate is all I need."

"It wouldn't be horrible to have kits." Sedgestep purred.

"Yes, it would." Emberstem snarled.

"I hope Amberfern wants to have these kits." Clovertalon whimpered.

"Don't let your sister's words get to you, of course she does." Mothleap purred. "As soon as Flypaw's apprenticeship is over, me and Heroneyes might give more kits to the Clan."

I saw Heroneyes smile brightly before he joined a border patrol and once again I had thought of kits.

I was never crazy about the idea, but with Flypaw...well that was a discussion I had not planned on anytime soon.

"They're going to be your half-siblings, Volepaw." Spiderpaw purred, joining her with Brownpaw unsurprisingly at her side.

"I guess that's true either way." Volepaw growled.

Suddenly, Flypaw got up and turned to his sister, fur bristling.

"I'm _sick _of you saying these things about our mom like she's some fox-heart that mates with any tom she wants!" Flypaw snapped, clearly outraged. "They're _Clovertalon's! Great StarClan!"_

"Flypaw." Clovertalon whispered, putting his paw on Flypaw's. "Keep it down, don't want to put more stress on your mother."

Flypaw's shoulders relaxed, but he still looked at his sister with burning resentment.

Volepaw looked shocked for a brief moment before she glared at him and walked to Sweetcloud.

"Yikes." Songpaw gasped. "Is everyone OK?"

"Where were you?" I asked, noticing she just came here.

"Hunting with Stormbright." Songpaw answered much to my horror.

I nudged Songpaw aside from the rest of the group and looked into her eyes.

"You weren't...in ThunderClan were you?" I whispered cautiously.

"Just to visit my half-siblings." She replied, her fur tensing up.

"Oh yeah?" I narrowed my eyes. "Did Stormbright 'visit' with her sister?"

"How should I know?" Songpaw squeaked, shrinking before me. "Redpaw, you're scaring me."

I sighed, I was trying to be as calm as possible but Songpaw still got scared easily.

"Okay, Songpaw. Tell _he_r that I said not to go seeing ThunderClan anymore or I'm _reporting _her to Splotchstar. OK?"

"Oh...OK." Songpaw whimpered. "I wasn't trying to start anything."

"I know, I know." I reassured her.

"The kits are born!" Rowanpaw purred. "Clovertalon, come see your new kits!"

Clovertalon's ears flicked up as he rushed into the Nursery of newborn kits.

"Where's Volepaw to see this?" Morningpool asked Sweetcloud.

"She requested to join the border patrol." Sweetcloud answered.

"Of _course_ she did." Flypaw snarled. "Doesn't even want to see our mom after she had her second litter."

"C'mon, Flypaw." I whispered gently. "Let's go see them."

We walked into the Nursery where Clovertalon was lovingly rasping his tongue over Amberfern's neck as she was laying down nursing three kits: an orange and white she-kit and white tom with both green eyes, and a brown and orange tortie tom with bright yellow eyes.

"The she-kit will be Spottedkit, the white tom is Frostkit, and the tortie is Wildkit." Clovertalon announced to all of us in the Nursery.

"Mother, you alright?" Flypaw asked softly.

"I will be." Amberfern replied. "After I rest."

"Redpaw? Flypaw?" Rowanpaw meowed. "Your mentors need you."

I tapped Flypaw's shoulder with my tail and walked to Antpad who was waiting for me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Hello Redpaw, you're going to have your final assessment next sunrise. Along with Brownpaw, Flypaw, Volepaw, and Songpaw." Antpad explained. "If you succeed, you will become a warrior at nightfall."


	14. The Nightfall of Risen Heroes

**"The battle you are going through is not fueled by the words or actions of others; it is fueled by the mind that gives it importance."**  
**_-Shannon L. Alder_**

* * *

The night passed by slower than I could imagine, my body flickered in and out of sleep wondering what our final assessment would be.

Everyone in the apprentice's den was up and at it as soon as the sun rose above the trees, eagerly anticipating their chance to shine and become proud warriors.

"Why isn't Brownpaw up?" Spiderpaw purred. "I'm so excited for you guys!"

"A wise apprentice sleeps in to restore more energy for the final assessment." Clovertalon purred. "Give him a little longer."

Spiderpaw rolled her eyes and jumped to Songpaw.

"Nervous?" Spiderpaw asked eagerly. "I wish I was becoming a warrior today!"

"Um, yes." Songpaw replied.

"Well don't be!" Spiderpaw meowed. "All of you are going to do _fantastic!"_

"You five will be anticipating a very eventful final assessment." Mothleap purred. "Right, Stormbright?"

My fur raised up in fury as the former ThunderClan warrior walked to her and smirked.

"Very much so." Stormbright purred. "Don't look so scared, Songpaw."

Songpaw flinched and straightened up.

"I'm up." Brownpaw muttered. "Spiderpaw, you going on the final assessment too?"

"No, but I'm so happy for-"

"Yes, actually." Nettleburr purred, looking at her apprentice with pride. "After pointing out your wonderful performance to Splotchstar, she has agreed to making you a warrior _if yo_u pass."

"_Really?!" _Spiderpaw shrieked, earning glares from Volepaw and Flypaw but a look of affection from my brother. "_Yes!"_

"This will be a partner final assessment split into three parts." Mothleap explained. "Care to tell them, Antpad?"

"The first part will be swimming through the river and back catching as much prey as you can." Antpad meowed.

"The second part will be two-on-two combat, the losers will take on the other pair next while the winners will move on to the third course." Sweetcloud added.

"The third was _my _idea." Stormcloud purred. "A WindClan tom was _so _kind as to allow us to hunt in the outskirts of their territory. Catch _one _rabbit, then the winning pair making it back first will get the honor of being made warriors _right on the spot."_

"Who?" Volepaw hissed. "Who _was _the WindClan tom?"

"Does it matter?" Stormbright asked with a knowing smirk.

"She _knows _something!" Volepaw snarled.

"Knows what?" Songpaw whispered, worried about of Volepaw's anger.

"Stop!" Sweetcloud hissed at her apprentice. "Quit accusing Stormbright!"

"We've _talked _about the most compatible pairs for the final assessment." Clovertalon purred, looking amongst them all. "And we've decided."

"The first will be Brownpaw and Spiderpaw." Nettleburr announced.

The two, who were already by each other's side, looked at each other and Spiderpaw squealed. Brownpaw grinned ear to ear and licked her ear.

"_Get a den, weirdos." _Volepaw muttered.

"The _second _pair." Sweetcloud said over Volepaw. "Will be Volepaw and Songpaw."

I was shocked, they were polar opposites! But Songpaw looked eager and trotted to her side.

"Try not to get in my way." Volepaw growled.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Songpaw whispered.

For the first time today, Volepaw's eyes softened and she smiled.

"The last pair I'm proud to say are Redpaw and Flypaw." Antpad purred.

We smiled at each other and I got up to join him.

"Are you really surprised?" I teased.

"Heh, no." Flypaw snickered.

"This is going to be _awesome!" _Spiderpaw shrieked, speaking all our thoughts.

"Let's get to the river then!" Clovertalon meowed, leading us and our mentors out of camp.

* * *

The river was going fast downward, we were slightly surprised.

"You'll be swimming _upward." _Stormbright purred with a evil grin.

"We'll never make it to the other side!" Songpaw gasped.

"I'll help you through, it's a partnership, remember?" Volepaw meowed.

I grinned, almost worried that Volepaw would lash out at Songpaw, but she seemed to be patient with her.

"Ready?" Flypaw asked.

I nodded and we jumped into the river and swam with all our power, I heard the other two pairs jump into the river not too far behind us.

I desperately tried to grab the swimming minnows below, but if I put too much effort into that, I could be carried away by the water.

"Redpaw!" Flypaw gasped. "Let me grab your scruff and lower you into the water!"

Flypaw did so and kept me and himself from getting carried away. The others caught on to our method and did the same.

I caught three minnows and Flypaw caught one with his claw, and I never wished to hunt in those currents ever again.

We swam back much more easily and Antpad and Mothleap nodded their heads in equal approval.

"You'll be fighting the next pair that get's here." Stormbright hissed, her eyes glinting. "And I think I see them _right now."_

Both me and Flypaw turned around and saw Volepaw and Songpaw leap out of the water and drop their fish right next to our's.

"So we'll be fighting them?" Songpaw whispered.

"Yes, you will." Stormbright hissed.

Volepaw shook the water out of her fur and was shocked when Songpaw went ahead and leaped onto Flypaw.

I slapped her with my front paws but she didn't loosen her grip on Flypaw's shoulders.

Volepaw turned around and kicked me with her back legs. Flypaw shook off Songpaw with a full-on shake and tackled Volepaw.

I leaped at Songpaw and she crumpled immediately. Suddenly, she slipped from underneath me and slammed me with her whole body.

I heard Brownpaw and Spiderpaw get out of the water and watch us. I ignored the soreness from the blow and pushed Songpaw to the ground, pinning her.

I looked over and saw that Flypaw had pinned his sister as well.

"I would say that they won, wouldn't you?" Antpad smirked at the annoyed Stormbright.

"Go, hunt your rabbit. And as for _you _and Volepaw," Stormbright growled at her apprentice. "You'll be fighting Brownpaw and Spiderpaw."

Songpaw's shoulders fell and I felt bad for her, but I knew me and Flypaw had to continue.

We headed onward to the outskirts of the WindClan territory. But Flypaw froze like he saw a ghost.

"What? What's wrong?" I gasped.

"It's _him, _I smell him!" Flypaw hissed.

"_Who?!" _I whispered.

"Son?"

Before us, a heavy light gray tom with amber eyes trudged his way towards us and looked at Flypaw.

"You've grown so much." He whispered.

"Stay away, _Stormclaw." _Flypaw snarled. "You're _not _my father, you're just some _WindClan warrior."_

"I...a she-cat told me that you and your sister were becoming warriors." Stormclaw meowed, his eyes full of softness. "Does Amberfern miss me?"

"Absolutely not!"

I saw Volepaw charge out of the bushes with Songpaw following behind, along with Brownpaw and Spiderpaw.

"Don't listen to him, Redpaw! He's a liar!" Volepaw snarled.

"I'm your _father, _Volepaw." Stormclaw said gently.

"Amberfern is very happy!" Flypaw hissed.

"It's true!" Spiderpaw jumped to face the tom. "She has Clovertalon and their kits!"

Stormclaw flinched and looked away.

All of us looked and him waiting for him to say something.

"Just...go and hunt your rabbits. I'll be waiting for you back in RiverClan." Stormclaw muttered.

"You're a WindClan warrior!" Brownpaw growled.

"Just let him go." Songpaw whispered. "It's up to him if he wants to subject himself to more pain."

I noticed that Spiderpaw was stalking a rabbit while Brownpaw was farther away watching carefully.

"Flypaw, let's try to catch their rabbit!" I whispered.

"What? I guess we can try." Flypaw whispered back, brushing against my pelt before we took off around them.

The rabbit was surrounded by four of us, Brownpaw and his partner oblivious to our presence.

I was about to give Flypaw the signal till I saw Spiderpaw pounce on the rabbit.

"Crap, let's go." I said to Flypaw from across.

_There's a rabbit __across__ the bushes from where you came._

"Who are you?" I whispered.

_You remember me, I'm here to help you. The prophecy might crumble, and we need backup._

_"The prophecy?" _I gasped.

_The threat is nearing, we need help._

"Caught it!" I heard from Flypaw, spooking me from hearing the StarClan cat.

"Something wrong?" Flypaw asked with soft eyes.

"No, let's hurry back." I replied.

* * *

We ended up back in ThunderClan territory and I saw Clovertalon and Nettleburr looking on proudly.

"Brownpaw and Spiderpaw must've made it back first!" Flypaw meowed.

"Brownpelt now." Brownpelt purred. "And here next to me is the beautiful _Spidermoon."_

"I love my warrior name!" Spidermoon purred.

"And Jioveheart and her followers have to _make nests _for all six of us!" Brownpelt purred. "Look at how ticked they are!"

"What?" Flypaw meowed, confused. "All I see is Willowtail and Honeybreeze."

"Oh no, where's Jioveheart..." I whispered in horror.

_The prophecy may crumble_

"But the rest of you should be made warriors as soon as Volepaw and Songpaw get back." Spidermoon meowed.

"Where's Stormclaw?" I asked.

"He's in the elder's den." Clovertalon explained. "After he saw our kits, he stormed off and is waiting for Flypaw and Volepaw to become warriors so he can leave."

"We're back!" Songpaw gasped, carrying a rabbit.

"All cats that can catch their own prey come forward!" Splotchstar called to the whole Clan.

They did so and we anticipated the ceremony.

"Volepaw do you vow to protect your Clan at all costs?" Splotchstar asked.

"I do."

"Then you are now Voletooth, a full warrior of RiverClan." Splotchstar meowed.

Songpaw became Songpool and Flypaw became Flyfur, Stormclaw took one last look at his kits and walked back to his camp, his tail hanging low.

Antpad gave a grin and gestured her head towards Splotchstar, I stepped forward anticipating my warrior name.

"Redpaw, you have indeed improved the most out of you and your friends." Splotchstar snickered. "Oh c'mon, take a joke."

I narrowed my eyes but kept silent.

"Do you promise to defend your Clan even with your own life?" Splotchstar asked me.

"I do." I replied, holding back my almost overwhelming excitement.

"Then you are now a full warrior of RiverClan, your name is now Redblossom."

"Voletooth! Songpool! Flyfur! Redblossom!"

Redblossom...such a beautiful name.

"I suggested she call you that." Dad purred. "You are like a blossom in this Clan that won't wither hopefully for a long time."

"Thank you." I purred.

"Now eat up you six, you'll be staying up for the vigil." Splotchstar explained. "With your mouths _shut the whole night."_

"You all can talk till then." Dad smiled.

I looked in the corner of my eye and saw Jioveheart, her fur ruffled as she returned from camp.

"Where've you been?" I growled, turning to her.

"Collecting feathers for every new warrior's nest, of course." There was a fearful look in her eyes. "Back off, Redpaw."

_"Redblossom." _I hissed, I turned looking for Flyfur when I bumped into Songpool.

"Are you alright?" I asked, looking into her worried face.

"I need to talk to you before the vigil." Songpool whispered, her eyes darting everywhere.

"Oh, well ok." I said, following her to the dirtplace near the river. "What is it, is it about Stormbright?"

Songpool noticed my anixeousness and quickly shook her head.

"No, it's about Voletooth."

"Did she bully you?" I growled.

"No, no!" Songpool gasped. "Quite the opposite...she was really nice to me."

"That's good right?" I replied.

"I like her." Songpool explained, looking away.

"We all do, really." I chuckled.

"No, Redblossom." Songpool sighed. "I've liked her for moons now, she makes me shiver just looking at me...but I'm afraid she still likes Pikestep."

My eyes widened realizing what she meant, then I shook my head.

"No, Pikestep was really mean to her two moons ago, remember?" I reassured her.

"Sometimes she's still upset about it." Songpool replied, shrugging.

"Well, that's cause he's a jerk." I muttered. "The vigil will be starting soon, we should head back."

"Um, Redblossom?" Songpool meowed. "Thank you for hearing me out."

"No problem." I purred, as we began heading back. "So what do you like about Voletooth?"

* * *

We made it back to camp and saw the newly made warriors and the elders were still eating scraps that were left.

Songpool smiled at me and trotted over to Voletooth.

"Hey Redblossom?"

I turned around and saw Flyfur sprawled out with our caught rabbit at his paws.

"Care to share with me?" He grinned and gestured to the rabbit with his paw.

"Of course." I purred, sprawling beside him and ripping out a chunk of rabbit.

We watched peacefully as Spidermoon chattered eagerly with her admirer and my brother Brownpelt listening with genuine interest, and Songpool listening patiently to Voletooth's complaining.

"I don't know why Songpool puts up with my sister sometimes." Flyfur mumbled, still eating.

"I do." I blurted out.

"Why is that?" Flyfur asked.

"Well, don't say anything." I started. "But she likes your sister."

Flyfur blinked.

"Really?" Flyfur whispered. "I don't even find Voletooth that _likeable."_

"Don't be rude, she's your sister." I purred, nuzzling Flyfur.

"Oh, also I have a question." Flyfur said, ducking his head.

"Yes, what is it?" I asked.

"Well...will you be my-"

"_Vigil's starting!" _Splotchstar hissed over us. "Get to your places!"

I nodded a apologetic nod to Flyfur and walked toward the border with him following.

_Also, Redblossom, this is the StarClan cat. If you need me, my name's Ivypool. I understand what it's like __to__ be the powerless sister..._


	15. First-time Mentors

**"Wise are they who have learned these truths: Trouble is temporary. Time is tonic. Tribulation is a test tube."**  
**_-William Arthur Ward_**

* * *

**One moon later**

"Morning, Redblossom." Antpad purred. "Since Pebblebird moved into the Nursery, we should be sending more hunting patrols."

"I haven't lead one yet." I suggested.

I remembered only sunrises ago that Pebblebird announced she has expected kits for a moon, and Splotchstar decided to lift all the she-cats from their punishment.

When asked who was the father, she would just glare and look away.

"True, maybe you should." Antpad purred. "Take who you want."

She gave me a knowing look, that I would choose my friends for a hunting patrol. And she wasn't wrong.

I brought Flyfur, Voletooth, and Songpool, knowing that Brownpelt and Spidermoon would be cuddling in the warrior's den.

Flyfur grinned at me, we planned on setting up his sister and Voletooth and always made sure they were on patrols together.

Songpool and Voletooth whispered and the latter snickered, looking at us.

"Teasing I'm guessing?" I purred. "Get a den you two."

_"What?" _Voletooth gasped.

"Nope, she didn't mean anything by that." Flyfur reassured her sister quickly.

Songpool looked down and Voletooth stormed off to hunt.

"Songpool, I didn't mean-"

"Save it." Songpool whispered over me. "I'm heading back to camp."

* * *

I was worried in the warrior's den till I saw Voletooth and Songpool talking casually again. I put my paws over my face and sighed with relief.

"Hello again Redblossom." Flyfur purred. "I saw your Dad and the leader talking."

"Well of course they would, he's the deputy." I replied.

"Well, they were talking about you and me." He purred.

"Gossiping?" I asked, puzzled.

"No, I don't think so." Flyfur chuckled. "That's all I know."

Flyfur laid beside me and yawned.

"Not sure what's going to happen." Flyfur whispered.

"Only good things." I whispered back. "Only good things."

* * *

"All cats of RiverClan come forward!"

Everyone but Giselle and her kits came forward, Jioveheart snarled at them and Willowtail clawed Giselle, making her jump forward.

"Wonder what it is?" Flyfur wondered as we walked out the warrior's den.

"Giselle's kits are ready to become apprentices." Splotchstar announced. "Special for the night of the Gathering."

Giselle's kits jumped and squealed but Giselle glared at the leader before running off into the warrior's den.

"Birdkit, you will be Birdpaw. Flyfur, hope you use your patience for your first apprentice."

Flyfur's eyes lit up and Birdpaw touched her nose to his.

"Petalkit, you will now be Petalpaw. Redblossom, I hope you teach this petal to become a flower in full bloom." Dad purred.

Splotchstar rolled her eyes but Petalpaw leaped toward me and nuzzled me.

"Can't wait!" My new _apprentice _purred. I could hardly believe it.

"ARE YOU _KIDDING ME." _Jioveheart roared. "Where's _my _apprentice?! I'm part of the _prophecy."_

"And you don't need an apprentice to _drag _you down." Splotchstar added.

"I guess." Jioveheart growled.

I turned and saw Birdpaw glaring at her mentor.

"_Toadkit _told me battling was most important! Not some silly _tour o_f the territory!" Birdpaw protested.

"Be _quiet." _Flyfur growled.

Birdpaw looked at him in shock and fell silent.

"Want us to go with you two?" I asked him softly.

"Yes." Flyfur whispered.

* * *

After we came back, Petalpaw eagerly told Amberfern's kits about the tour, while Birdpaw looked at her mentor before trudging into the apprentice's den.

"She's going to be a delight." Flyfur hissed sarcastically.

"Just stubborn, that's all." I reassured him. "Give her time."

"Attention RiverClan! Me, Stonewater, Morningpool, Weaselberry, Mothleap, Jioveheart, Songpool, Voletooth, Brownpelt, Spidermoon, Redblossom, Flyfur, Rowanpaw, Birdpaw, and Petalpaw will be going to the Gathering." Splotchstar announced.

Me and my friends gathered as soon as we heard our names, and followed Splotchstar.

We got onto the island and I froze as my eyes met a set of red ones.

"What?" The gray she-cat hissed. "I'm hideous?"

She hid her twisted paw behind her good one and looked to me for an answer.

"No! I've just never met a she-cat with..._red eyes." _I answered softly.

"Well then." The she-cat muttered. "That's why they call me _Sharpglare._"

"You're the one who had kits six moons ago in WindClan." I replied.

"Perceptive, yes. And they're all charming apprentices." Sharpglare purred. "They're over there."

I looked to see an eager white tom with amber, a black she-cat with green eyes, and a gray tom with white paws.

"Luckpaw, Moonpaw, and Dustpaw." She purred. "Their father is so happy to have joined the Clan I tell you."

I eagerly nodded and saw Hailflower and the recently made warrior Waspwing, who didn't fail to surprise me when the former told practically everyone that they became mates.

I saw Jioveheart preparing to retreat the main area. I growled and pinned her tail with my claws.

_"Ow! _Great StarClan, what's the matter with you?" Jioveheart snapped.

"What's the matter with _you?" _I snarled. "You're going to see _Sandytuft_, are you?"

"None of your business!" Jioveheart was about to continue but both of us froze when we heard a screech.

I turned around slowly I flinched when I saw Birdpaw and Moonpaw facing each other, a clump of her fur in Birdpaw's claws.

"_Moonpaw!" _I heard the leader hiss to my surprise. "Why did you provoke her?!"

"I didn't I promise!" Moonpaw gasped. "I asked her what was wrong when she clawed me!"

Jioveheart looked frantically for Sandytuft as the fight was ending.

"Course _Sharpglare and Fortune's _kits would mess up this Gathering." A dark brown tabby she-cat snarled.

A black and white tom with one blue eye and one green eye who appeared to be Fortune snarled.

"Shut up, Owlflight." Sharpglare snarled.

I turned around and joined my friends, who were talking to Hailflower and Waspwing.

"That was some drama, am I right?" Hailflower giggled.

"That was Flyfur's apprentice!" Spidermoon laughed, making Flyfur hang his head.

"Wasn't funny, she's probably going to get in trouble for that." Flyfur growled.

"Well, me and Waspwing were thinking about kits." Hailflower purred. "One will be Hogkit after my deceased best friend."

"Never agreed to that." Waspwing replied, rolling her eyes. "Not naming one of our kits after a _hog."_

"Well, she'll change her mind." Hailflower meowed to us, Waspwing shaking her head.

"How's Mom?" Songpool asked Hailflower.

"Her and her two kits are great!" Hailflower purred.

"Wait..." I whispered. "What happened to there being three?"

"Blind one died of complications." Waspwing explained.

I narrowed my eyes but said nothing of it.

The leaders made their announcements, and my eyes caught Luckpaw and Dustpaw comforting their upset sister.

The Clans each left back to their own territories, but Jioveheart looked frantic. As if she had something really important she needed to say but couldn't...


	16. The Brutal Secret and Truth

**Darker chapter**  
**"Opportunity often comes disguised in the form of misfortune, or temporary defeat."**  
**_-Napoleon __Hill_**

_Third person's POV_

_Jioveheart walked slowly among the clouds, her heart beating faster than __crickets__ could chirp. She suspected what would happen, __and__ tried not to cry with StarClan __cats__ watching her above._

_Her fur tensed and she flinched as she saw Lionblaze with stars in his pelt, but his eyes were hard to read._

_Next came Jayfeather, now with eyes that can see but still maintained their perfect __blue__ shade. And finally Dovewing, her fur wispy like the dove's wing._

_The three cats looked at Jioveheart, sadness __and__ pain in their gaze._

_"Wait! Don't look at me like that!" Jioveheart protested. "It was an accident! I swear!"_

_"But __it's__not__ something you could escape from." Jayfeather reminded her._

_"Nor was it an _'accident'" _Dovewing growled. "You knew _exactly _what you __were__ doing."_

_"Please!" Jioveheart pleaded. "Fix this!"_

_"We are not capable. Out of all the things StarClan can do, this is too major." Lionblaze explained._

_"You had nontransferreable powers, all __three__ of them." Jayfeather hissed. "You were to be responsible, yet you threw it away."_

_"I did not! I still have them!" Jioveheart retorted._

_"They are __no__ use now, the Prophecy is broken." Dovewing hung her head and covered her eyes with __her__ paw._

_"No! Not true! __It's__just__ going to be a lot harder!" Jioveheart protested with a crazed smile. "__Cats__ have accomplished so __much__ under __hard__ circumstances!"_

_"This would be impossible, and dangerous to _them." _Dovewing snarled. "No she-cat in their right mind would __do__ that. __We're__finished__ here."_

_"NO!" __Jioveheart yelled. "Please!__"_

_The __three__ cats disappeared and Jioveheart caught sight of other StarClan cats looking __down__at__ her with sorrow. Not for her, but for all the Clans._

_"Stop it!" Jioveheart snarled helplessly. "Stop looking at me like that!"_

_Everything around her began to blacken until she was back into the stronghold of sleep._

* * *

Morningpool was frantically sorting her herbs with Rowanpaw anxiously helping where ever he could.

Ever since Jioveheart barged in the medicine cat's den after the Gathering, the medicine cats were shaken. Morningpool even more so.

"This is _terrible!" _Morningpool sobbed. "The Prophecy is _ruined!"_

"Maybe if the threat takes longer-"

"What if it doesn't?!" Morningpool demanded. "She'd make a terrible-"

"_Morningpool." _Rowanpaw whispered firmly. "The patrols are starting, cats can't know this yet."

Morningpool looked outside and saw her Clanmates, happy and eager, unaware that everything was about to change.

Redblossom's POV again

I woke up and saw the patrols and cats casually getting into patrols, the next thing I saw was my energetic apprentice Petalpaw.

"Redblossom!" Petalpaw purred. "What're we doing today?"

"A hunting patrol and we rest before your battle training." I explained. "Ready?"

"Definitely!" Petalpaw purred, running ahead.

"She's quite the high-spirited one." Flyfur meowed beside me. "If only I had _her_ as an apprentice."

"You and Birdpaw will eventually reach even ground I'm sure." I reassured him. "I mean, we've only been training them for barely more than two sunrises."

"Yeah, true." Flyfur agreed, looking up at me. "Th-thank you."

"Of course." I purred, feeling warm. "Shall we get going on that patrol?"

"Oh, right." Flyfur whispered, he stopped looking into my eyes and nervously groomed his shoulder.

I froze briefly when I felt another presence on my other side.

_This is Ivypool, Redblossom. Everything is about to change, we need you._

"You alright Redblossom?" Flyfur whispered, nuzzling my head softly.

"Yes, it was just a chill in the wind." I replied, jokingly mimicking a shiver.

"Good." Flyfur purred.

"Redblossom." Haytuft meowed. "We need you on the patrol with your apprentice, you too Jioveheart."

"I...think I ate something bad last sunfall." Jioveheart coughed. "You guys carry along."

"Nonsense, just-"

"She needs to stay _here." _Rowanpaw growled at Haytuft.

"Whatever." Haytuft growled. "But next time she's _going. _We need all the cats we can for this leaf-bare."

Rowanpaw narrowed his eyes and whispered in Jioveheart's ear. She nodded and they walked into the medicine cat's den.

"Incompetent mouse-brain." I heard Splotchstar growled. "Thinks she can get out of doing anything because she's part of the prophecy."

I looked away to see Marshmouse leading Amberfern out of the Nursery and the kits scrambling out in the open.

I was about to watch over them instead when I saw Voletooth and Songpool walk out of the warrior's den and smile at the kits.

I gave a smile, and nuzzled Flyfur's cheek before me and Petalpaw joined the patrol.

* * *

"That was _great!" _Petalpaw purred with three small fish in her mouth. "Hunting fish is _lots o_f fun!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." I noticed Flyfur looking at me intently and I walked over to him.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Well, I've been wanting to ask you this for several moons." Flyfur chuckled nervously as we headed to the corner of camp. "Well...will you be my mate?"

Time froze as soon as the words escaped his mouth. I never thought he would ask then, but I already knew what I would say.

"Yes-"

"_JIOVEHEART!"_

Flyfur's excited grin disappeared as we both jumped in our own pelts at the vicious yell.

Brownpelt and Spidermoon, who became mates a half-moon ago, joined us and so did Voletooth and Songpool as we looked at Splotchstar, Rowanpaw next to her as she cornered Jioveheart outside the medicine cat's den.

"I think you have something to _confess _to the whole Clan." Splotchstar snarled, unsheathing her claws.

"I ate something bad last night, so what?!" Jioveheart protested, her eyes watering.

The Clan gasped when Splotchstar slapped Jioveheart's face with an unsheathed paw, spraying blood on Jioveheart's pelt.

"Rowanpaw told me, so _tell the truth!" _Splotchstar screeched.

"Fine! I'm expecting kits!" Jioveheart cried.

I felt silence hit the Clan hard, and my paws felt wobbly, with only Flyfur to help me from falling over.

"But she's part of the prophecy!" Weaselberry gasped. "She can still complete it! She has to!"

"It would be _really _dangerous for the kits she's carrying." Morningpool growled. "That would be _very _bad."

"_WHO'S THE FATHER?" _Splotchstar roared, her sharp amber eyes scanning the toms in the Clan. "_I'LL__ KILL HIM!"_

"He's not in this Clan." Jioveheart hissed. "You'll never know who he is."

"Please, it's Sandytuft from ShadowClan." Voletooth told the whole Clan.

"Voletooth!" Songpool gasped.

"What? She deserves to lose her mate for breaking the Prophecy." Voletooth growled.

"I'm sending a patrol to-"

"You're _not _killing Sandytuft." Dad ordered.

"_You're _not leader." Splotchstar retorted.

"But you'll be breaking the code, ShadowClan will take even _more _territory." Dad explained.

"...fine. But see him again, and I'll wipe the dirt with your entrails." Splotchstar snarled at Jioveheart.

"Someone's going to have to tell him." Songpool raised her voice from her normal whisper.

"I will."

The whole Clan looked at me unexpectedly.

"I'll go with." Flyfur added quickly.

"_YOU!"_

We froze again when Weaselberry stomped over to her daughter.

"_WHY _DID YOU DO THIS?!" Weaselberry screeched. "I RAISED YOU ALONE FOR THIS! I INVESTED SO MUCH IN _YOU! _AND YOU GET KNOCKED UP BY SOME STUPID _SHADOWCLAN_ _TOM!"_

Weaselberry broke into loud sobs, crying something about the broken Prophecy.

Jioveheart looked expectantly at Willowtail and Honeybreeze.

"We followed the cat of the _prophecy, _not some _knocked up disappointment." _Willowtail growled, Honeybreeze nodded and the two she-cats walked away.

"Jioveheart." I meowed.

The crying and hurting she-cat looked at me.

"Going to push me even further into this hole I'm in?" Jioveheart sobbed.

"No, we want to take you to Sandytuft to tell him the news." I explained. "I'll tell him, but you can be there for it."

"Thanks." Jioveheart muttered, trying to wipe her tears. "We should go before _Splotchstar _notices."

Flyfur looked at me like he had a lot to say but I looked away from my newfound mate and at my sister.

"Alright, let's go." I agreed.

* * *

We headed near the half-bridge, where it stank of ShadowClan scent.

"Seems like they've taken a liking to their new territory." Flyfur growled.

"We just need to get Sandytuft." I reassured him. "I'll go into the camp, you watch my sister."

Jioveheart coughed and fell over, still grieving. I nodded at Flyfur and took off.

I walked into the camp and saw the big leader Shallowstar quickly leap to in front of me and narrowed his eyes at me.

"Here for revenge?" The tom snarled, unsheathing his claws. "Well-"

"I'm here for Sandytuft, I need to talk to him." I explained.

"Trying to take out one of our best hunters?" Shallowstar asked.

"No, it's _very _important." I reassured the leader.

"...very well. But if anything happens to him, ten cats will be on your pelt faster then a twitch of the mouse's tail." Shallowstar replied, puffing his chest. "_Sandytuft!"_

The orange and skinny tom trudged out and looked warily at me.

"This ThunderClan warrior wishes to speak with you." Shallowstar explained.

"Privately at the half-bridge." I added.

Sandytuft narrowed his eyes but nodded, he joined me as we headed to the half-bridge.

He saw Flyfur and Jioveheart and ran towards the latter, rubbing against her.

"My dear feather, why the crying?" Sandytuft whispered. "We were supposed to meet this half-moon, so why early?"

"She's expecting your kits." I answered delicately.

Sandytuft looked at me briefly before turning back around and licking up his mate's tears.

"Why would that be bad?" Sandytuft asked.

"She's part of a prophecy." Flyfur growled. "She can't complete it if she's expecting kits."

"As soon as she has them, she could." Sandytuft suggested.

"She's a Queen, she can't." I reminded him. "And our leader forbid that she ever see you again."

Sandytuft stopped and slowly looked at me.

"No."

"Excuse me?" Flyfur growled.

"I said _no." _Sandytuft hissed, rubbing Jioveheart's head with his. "We will not."

"Splotchstar will tear you a new one if you keep seeing her." I warned him.

"She can try, but now it's more important than ever that we keep seeing each oth-"

_"REDBLOSSOM!"_

Brownpelt, Spidermoon, and Songpool sprinted to us, horror in their eyes.

"Go back to _your_ territory." Spidermoon growled at Sandytuft.

Sandytuft looked spooked at the look in her eyes and took off. Jioveheart reached a paw out but then stopped.

"What is it?" I asked quickly to my friends.

"You _need _to see this." Songpool whispered. "At the island."

* * *

Me, Flyfur, and Jioveheart followed our friends over the tree-bridge and my heart was beating quickly.

"I'm so sorry." Spidermoon whispered to us in advance.

I was very worried until in shade of the trees, I finally saw what it was.

Weaselberry's dead body.

"What?" I stammered. "How?"

"Look here."

Spidermoon carefully parted the claws on Weaselberry's paw.

"Splinters, and that could only mean that she leaped off the tree." Songpool whispered.

Jioveheart looked shocked and broken looking at our mother's corpse.

"She _killed _herself?" Jioveheart whimpered.

"Appears so." Brownpelt replied. "We're going to be spending the night here for vigil, if all of you want to."

"I'll go get Voletooth and Stonewater." Songpool meowed, walking onto the tree-bridge.

Flyfur looked at me with pleading yellow eyes and I gave a small smile and walked over.

"Could we talk in private just for a little bit?" Flyfur whispered softly.

I got up and followed, he lead me deeper in the trees till he turned around and shuffled his paws.

"We didn't even get to do anything after you said yes." Flyfur explained.

"No mating." I replied.

"I'm not going to mate with you fox-lengths away from your mother's corpse." Flyfur chuckled. "I'm not that crazy."

"So...what are you referring to?" I asked gently.

Flyfur licked my pelt gently and his fur was tense. I began licking his pelt as well. I nuzzled his nose.

"Sorry that it's been very hectic." I purred. "But we need to go back to our friends."

Flyfur nodded and we headed back to the area of the vigil.

* * *

**Also, I'm not sure if Weaselberry should be in StarClan or the Dark Forest. Thanks for reading and please review :)**


	17. The Crimson Heroine

**"A hero is an ordinary individual who finds the strength to persevere and endure in spite of overwhelming obstacles."**  
**_-Christopher Reeve_**

* * *

_On the same night the vigil for Weaselberry, Morningpool and her apprentice took off for the meeting with the other medicine cats as it was half-moon. She was glad it was so as she didn't know how the Clans would be able to get out of this problem._

_"At least they don't know about it." Rowanpaw reassured her as if he heard her thoughts. "StarClan left RiverClan for this responsibility remember?"_

_His mentor only glanced as they saw the other medicine cats come into view, Morningpool noticed the sleek figure of Sootwhisker's apprentice and remembered she had her full name now: Wolfwind._

_"Maybe next half-moon I'll give you your full medicine cat name." Morningpool muttered. "But don't count on it."_

_Rowanpaw was having a hard time dealing with his mentor's negativity, he performed the best he could as medicine cat apprentice._

_"Seen any kits you might take up as an apprentice Cinderhawk?" Wolfwind asked gently._

_Cinderhawk hardly answered to anyone, but the others knew he found the WindClan medicine she-cat to be beautiful._

_"Um...they usually run in my den but none have asked about my herbs yet." Cinderhawk grunted._

_Morningpool didn't speak a peep into the conversation and just tried to walk ahead when the others were chatting about Clan gossip. Rowanpaw quickly followed._

_They put their noses to the Moonpool with the rest of the medicine cats following._

* * *

The light rose above me and my friends as the vigil was finishing. Voletooth had caught us some food to eat before we had started and Stonewater stared blankly at his former mate's corpse when he had arrived. It made me very curious as to what was going on in his head at the time.

It had also been awkward with Jioveheart in our presence, almost all of them avoiding her. She cared little, just having her nose on our mother's lifeless pelt, looking at nothing else.

"Well, that ends the vigil." Stonewater muttered, getting up. "Songpool, you told Splotchstar why we were here right?"

"I did." Songpool replied.

"Bury her right here?" Spidermoon suggested. Her mate was the quickest to agree and soon did the others.

We dug quickly with Jioveheart standing aside, having an excuse this time.

Spidermoon winced as she fell over and started hacking.

"Is she _sick?"_ Voletooth demanded.

"No, she just has a stomach bug." Brownpelt reassured us. "She'll be good, she's just got to keep away from the digging."

"No I can do this..." Spidermoon coughed. Brownpelt ran to her and moved her along.

We finished digging a proper hole and Stonewater lifted Weaselberry's body and dropped it in with no respect nor anger.

"We going to talk about what she meant to us?" Jioveheart asked gently.

"She meant nothing." Stonewater growled. "The best thing she did was give me Redblossom and Brownpelt, let's go."

Jioveheart looked heartbroken as she followed us off the island and to RiverClan. When we returned our Clanmates were surrounding Morningpool and her apprentice.

"-and then after Mistystar said that, the roses around me began to bloom and fly into the sky!" Rowanpaw gasped. "StarClan kept chanting: _'The Crimson Heroine, the Crimson Heroine!'"_

The whole Clan looked at us as we returned. Splotchstar narrowed her amber eyes and leaped to Jioveheart.

"Congrats, fleabag. Turns out that the threat will arrive before your kitting as we feared." Splotchstar raked Jioveheart's cheek and shoved her aside before she could react.

_"What?!"_ Jioveheart whimpered. "How did-"

"Morningpool told me, there's no way you can fulfill the Prophecy now." Splotchstar snarled.

"Did you think I asked for kits?" Jioveheart wailed, feeling her cheek.

"Yes, you mated with a tom. That's how you get kits you fox-heart." Voletooth snarled. "Splotchstar, we should make the dirtplace her Nursery!"

"No! We're not monsters." Stonewater hissed. "Jioveheart may have wronged the whole Clan, but she will be in the Nursery with the other Queens."

Splotchstar nodded but her eyes said otherwise, she gestured Haytuft over to her and whispered in his ear.

"Wait..." Stonewater's eyes widened. "Rowanpaw, did you say there were blossoming roses in your dream?"

"Yes." Rowanpaw replied. "For the Crimson Heroine."

"You're not concerned to find out who it is?" Stonewater persisted.

"I thought about it the whole night, I got nothing." Rowanpaw sighed.

Flyfur was by my side, his eyes as big as saucers.

"What?" I asked. "What is it?"

"Red flowers blossom, your name is _Redblossom!"_ Flyfur almost shouted.

"_What?_ Don't be mouse-brained Flyfur!" I snapped. "They're not going to put me in charge! I _don't _wanna be in charge!"

I was mad at StarClan, they just decide to throw the Prophecy at Jioveheart's sister because she was too dumb and knocked up by a ShadowClan tom?

Suddenly, Jioveheart's recent abuse seemed tame now as her own sister would have to deal with this. And with no powers!

_I have to stop the threat_

I ran away from Flyfur and into the warrior's den, pretending to be asleep even though stress was hurting my head.

* * *

_Suddenly, I fell asleep and felt my paws on the clouds, my eyes taking in the stars._

_I was in StarClan._

_"They're going to find out Redblossom, I thought you wanted to be special." Ivypool meowed._

_"I was tired of being overshadowed by my sister. Now she's finally seen as who she is: a good-for-nothing clump of fur." I growled._

_Ivypool scowled._

_"You don't mean that."_

_"I know but how she do this to-WEASELBERRY?!"_

_I saw __my__ own mother walk from __all__the__ other StarClan cats with her dark brown fur now lit up with stars __engraved__ on __her__ pelt._

_"I will never forgive Jioveheart for letting my former Clan down." Weaselberry snarled. "As much as I don't want to admit it, we need you."_

_I saw a skinny __white__ tom with black patches walk __towards__ me, his amber eyes worried._

_"Hello, young warrior. I am Magnus, former rogue __and__ former WindClan warrior." The tom explained._ _"I understand when the future may seem bleak, you'd be afraid to __step__ into the dark. But __don't__ worry. No matter __what__ happens, __your__name__ will go down in history."_

_"Oh, is that Lightwood?" Magnus meowed. "He's my mate. Songpool __must__ feel scared, thinking __she's__ pursuing a straight she-cat. I __felt__ the same pursuing Lightwood, but he became my mate. Tell her that her confidence will give her the best results."_

_"We all believe in you." Ivypool purred._

_I saw __every__ StarClan cat bow, including Magnus __who__ was __now__ beside his mate._

_"Redblossom. __Never__ be afraid, only believe."_


	18. Greencough Rivers

**"Thinking of disease constantly will intensify it. Feel always 'I am healthily in body and mind."**  
**_-__Swami_ _Sivananda_**

* * *

**One moon later**

"Oh no, not Amberfern..."

Clovertalon's tail dropped as he stood beside Morningpool, who was checking his mate. He frantically looked at me.

"Is this the threat?!" He demanded.

"No." I already knew that the bout of Greencough that struck RiverClan was not the threat in the Prophecy as mentioned before by Ivypool.

"Get our kits away from her!" Clovertalon whimpered.

"We have to move all of them to the elder's den except Spottedkit. All three of them have Greencough." Morningpool explained.

_"No!" _Clovertalon fell over sobbing and Flyfur and even Voletooth came over to comfort him.

Many cats fell with the Greencough over the past moon: Both elders, Misha, Songpool, and some others.

Voletooth picked up a fish and walked towards the elder's den when Rowanpaw, now Rowanpelt, blocked the way.

_"Hey!" _Voletooth growled. "I'm trying to visit Songpool! She needs to eat too!"

"You can't get greencough Voletooth." Rowanpelt told her firmly. "You're one of our best hunters."

"I won't hunt _crap _for you if you don't let me in there!" Voletooth unsheathed her claws.

Rowanpelt flinched and bolted the other way. I saw Voletooth enter the elder's den and placed the fish at Songpool's paws.

Much to the pleasant surprise of me and my friends, Spidermoon moved to the Nursery a quarter-moon ago with Brownpelt's kits. I was going to be an aunt.

Well, technically I already was going to with Jioveheart's kits, but I did not consider her kin.

"We're back!" I heard Honeybreeze yowl, leading back a solid patrol of cats that had little prey.

"Prey is getting scarce." Brownpelt sighed. "At least I caught a water vole for Spidermoon. Her favorite."

"Shouldn't we give that to your grandmother and my mother Marshmouse?" Brambleblaze hissed.

"She'd want us to give it to her grandson's pregnant mate." I intervened, knowing how giving she was. "That fish Heroneyes has can feed both the elders anyway."

Brambleblaze gave a sharp hiss before tossing the vole into the snow. Brownpelt, who was normally very mellow, snarled and shoved Brambleblaze into the snow.

"Brownpelt!" I gasped.

"She's disrespecting my mate!" Brownpelt snapped indignantly. He opened his mouth but closed it thinking against saying anything else.

He picked up the vole and walked toward the Nursery bounding to his mate.

"My kits wouldn't have to deal with all this snow if they were in a cozy Twoleg nest." Giselle snarled, angrily shaking off snow on her pelt.

I had felt the Clan was tearing it's relations apart, cats more angry at each other. Even though our Clan was already broken anyway.

Birdpaw complained just as much as her mother, but fortunately, Petalpaw tried her hardest to be enthusiastic for everyone.

Me and Flyfur, who have gotten so much closer over the past moon, trained our apprentices how to fight in the snow. Then Voletooth came in sobbing, and she almost never cried.

"What's wrong?" I quickly ran to her and petted her shoulder with my tail.

"I thought...Songpool wasn't _waking up_...and then she did..I thought she was _dead!_" Voletooth whimpered. "I...I'm going to stay there. I don't care if I get greencough-"

"You love her."

Voletooth stopped speaking and just stared at me, her panicked gaze faltering.

"Rowanpelt won't be able to stop you. Go to her." Flyfur meowed.

Voletooth looked at a loss for words, but she looked at both of us and nodded. Whispering _"Thank you"_ before taking off into the elder's den.

"Splotchstar!"

The Clan all lifted their heads and looked to the leader's den at the sound of Dad's yowl. Some of us entered the den and saw Splotchstar as still as the ground she was on, her eyes closed.

Splotchstar was dead.

"Finally! I was hoping for a better leader!" Brownpelt gasped with relief.

"Would it help to know your grandmother is dead too because you had to feed your _stupid_ mate?!" Brambleblaze snarled at Brownpelt.

"What?!" I ran to the elder's den and saw from the outside Marshmouse's body also without any life. _"No!"_

Rowanpelt pulled the body to the clearing and I touched my nose to her dead shoulder, sobbing. I had wished I'd spent more time with her as a warrior, but now she was gone.

Dad also pulled Splotchstar's body out to the clearing, but nobody went to her. It wasn't weird since nobody that cared for her were still alive.

"Redblossom, don't worry." Flyfur whispered, nuzzling my cheek. "This is just a trial for RiverClan, that with our Crimson Heroine, we can get through."

"I can't be a hero." I whimpered.

"Really? Cause you're _my_ hero." Flyfur purred. "You can do anything."

"We will hold a vigil for Marshmouse." Dad announced. "Rowanpelt, I want you to lead a patrol to bury Splotchstar. Morningpool, we will head to the Moonpool now to make me leader."

* * *

It was morning, but I refused to wake up as I felt comfortable beside my mate. However, another tragedy was going to change all that.

_"AMBERFERN!"_

Flyfur bolted from my side and ran to Clovertalon, who was crouched over Amberfern's dead body.

"What about the-"

"Frostkit and Wildkit are dead too." Clovertalon sobbed. "Spottedkit is safe in the Nursery."

"What happened?"

Voletooth came out the elder's den with appeared to be a much less sick Songpool. Her eyes widened and her tail dropped.

"I didn't forgive her!"

"And now she's dead." Flyfur snarled at his sister. "Now you get to live with being mad with her till the day she died. _Happy now?"_

"Stop it!" Songpool suddenly snapped. "Amberfern is in StarClan, she obviously can see us and has already forgiven her daughter! So leave my mate alone!"

Clanmates gasped. Songpool still looked angry but Voletooth smirked.

"You just wanted to say we were mates didn't you?" Voletooth purred.

"Maybe, but they're still making me mad." Songpool hissed.

"We're back from the Moonpool!"

We all looked to my Dad and Morningpool. Despite the shock of Flyfur's mother dying, I couldn't help but feel proud of my Dad, the new leader of RiverClan.

"Stonestar! Stonestar! Stonestar!"

"The next deputy of RiverClan will be Mothleap." Stonestar announced.

Mothleap's eyes lit up and her mate Heroneyes looked happy for her as she nodded her head.

"I won't let you down Stonestar." Mothleap purred.

"Stonestar, my mate and our kits are dead." Clovertalon said for the whole Clan to hear. "With the exception of Spottedkit."

"She's weaned, thank StarClan." Clovertalon continued. "But I want a she-cat to take her as their-"

"I'll do it!"

Voletooth blinked in shock as Songpool smiled excitedly.

"Me and Voletooth will raise her." Songpool repeated. "Or I will, whichever Voletooth wants."

"I'll help you." Voletooth meowed, nuzzling her mate. "I'll go hunt for Spottedkit right now."

Voletooth eagerly left the camp and Clovertalon mouthed a _"thanks"_ before crawling into the warrior's den.

"It's been a long sunrise." Flyfur sighed beside me. "We can take our apprentices out on a patrol later, but right now I need some more sleep."

"Okay, I'll come with you." I whispered.

We walked into the warrior's den with our pelts close together, ready to sleep some of the shock away

* * *

_Of course, it seemed StarClan had different plans for me._

_I walked through their territory and saw cats of all ages roaming the ground and jumping on the trees. They all stopped and looked at me with curiousity, they must've known I was the Crimson Heroine._

_"Redblossom."_

_I turned and saw Ivypool, but she was not smiling. She looked more serious._

_"The threat is very close now, and no cat has defeated it before. Let alone seen it alive." Ivypool explained. "The twolegs call it a helicopter, and it is full of twolegs."_

_"What does it look like?" I asked her._

_"...a flying monster."_

_My eyes widened, monsters by themselves were already horrible beasts that I was told had killed so many cats in the old territory. But now one was heading near our camp, much more dangerous than what any Clan as ever seen._

_"No wonder StarClan gave Jioveheart all those powers!" I gasped. "How is a regular cat supposed to stop that thing? Nobody's even stopped a regular monster!"_

_"It's going to try to land on Clan territory." Ivypool told me. "You must stop it before it does so."_

_"I'll try and think of something." I reassured her. "I'll try my best for all the Clans, or I'll die trying."_

_Ivypool's ears flattened and she looked away._

_"What? What's wrong?"_

_"Redblossom...the thing is..." Ivypool sighed. "You're very most likely to die without powers to help you. _Very_ likely, so...you may want to say your goodbyes to your loved ones first."_

_My heart dropped, I thought I would get enough time with Flyfur to settle down and actually have kits. But I'll do something even better, I'll die for all the Clans._

_My name will go down in history._

_"I'll save the Clans." I told Ivypool. "I'll die, whatever it takes to keep all the cats I care about safe."_


	19. The True Threat

**"Everyday people do everyday things but I can't be one of them. I know you hear me now, we are a different kind we can do anything. We could be heroes~"**  
**-Alessio, _We Could Be Heroes_**

* * *

"INTO THE DENS!"

I ran into the warrior's den with my mate Flyfur aware that this was just another drill Stonestar and Mothleap had planned to ready our Clan for when the threat showed up. I had told them what the threat was: a huge monster in the sky.

Unfortunately, I had yet to tell my Clan I was very well going to die going into the belly of this beast. I would have to tell them eventually, I wanted them to be ready.

I walked in the Nursery to visit my friends. Songpool was resting with Spottedkit and Spidermoon was near her relaxing. At the other side of the Nursery Pebblebird was shushing her mewling kits Rainkit and Marshkit while Jioveheart was putting her paws over her ears.

"This is what motherhood is going to be like." I growled to Jioveheart. "Get used to it."

"Redblossom?" I turned around and saw my apprentice and smiled halfheartedly, as I would miss her a lot as well. "If there are no elders...do we need to clean the elder's den?"

"No." I sighed, remembering Reedfire died during the Greencough as well. "Thanks though Petalpaw."

"I can't wait to have kits." Spidermoon purred. "Knowing that me and Brownpelt are not only mates but best friends, it fills me with such joy that we get to share this together. And you and Flyfur can play with the kits. Just imagine it, you'll be _Aunty_ Redblossom."

Spidermoon gave a teasing grin and my heart dropped.

Maybe Flyfur, but not me. I'm sorry Spidermoon...

"That...that sounds great Spidermoon." I replied.

Spidermoon beamed and I turned away, it broke my heart to keep this to myself. But the Clan had to keep their hopes up, that I would defeat this threat.

Tonight was the Gathering, and then seemed a better time than ever to reveal what StarClan has told me and prepare all the Clans for when the threat looms over us all.

"Don't worry Redblossom." My father reassured me. "Your friends will be there to stand by you the whole way through."

And even Spidermoon and Songpool agreed to go, they would leave Spottedkit in Pebblebird's care for that time.

Stonestar stood before RiverClan and called us warriors and apprentices forward and I noticed how being nervous made the time fly, as the moon was already rising.

"I will bring Rowanpelt, Mothleap, Darkpuddle, Brambleblaze, Redblossom, Brownpelt, Flyfur, Voletooth, Songpool, Spidermoon, Birdpaw, and Petalpaw." Stonestar announced.

We headed out and as Flyfur and Voletooth were talking to each other about the possible outcomes of the Gathering, I felt hot breath down my neck and turned around to see Darkpuddle.

"Oh, hey Darkpuddle." I greeted him. "Try to keep your space and not breath down my neck, thanks."

"I've been keeping my space _long_ enough." Darkpuddle gasped, getting closer. "You can't imagine what being with Duskbright is like, I don't get any affection and hardly any mating anymore. It's been driving me crazy."

"She's probably just taking care of her kit." I reassured her. "W-what, _what are you doing?!"_

"I know you had a crush on me as an apprentice." Darkpuddle growled as he tried to bite my scruff, I snarled and slapped him back. "C'mon, we both need this Redblossom."

"I already have what I need!" I snapped. "Leave me alone or I'll-"

"Darkpuddle, are you trying to take advantage of your leader's _daughter?"_

I saw Stonestar storm over to Darkpuddle and unsheathe his claws, he looked _livid._

"I suggest you get back in camp before I _tear_ you a new one, you are dishonoring the warrior name if you think you can just hurt my daughter." Dad hissed.

Darkpuddle growled but didn't disobey him, and ran back to camp.

"Are you going to tell Duskbright what he did?" I asked as I followed him to the Gathering. "I mean, what he did was pretty serious..."

"No, I'll let the guilt simmer in him. However he is definitely getting punished, we'll make sure that doesn't happen again." Dad then gave me a look of pride. "Least seeing you claw his face, I know you'll be fine on your own. Most she-cats would probably be too scared to fight back."

"Thank you Dad." I meowed.

We made it to the Gathering with the rest of the RiverClan cats already there, all my friends except surrounded me.

"Are you OK?" Songpool demanded. "We saw him try to hurt you."

"Stonestar told us to stay back, or else we all would've been on him." Flyfur growled. "Cats who try to do that, I just don't understand."

"Stonestar told me you clawed his face." Spidermoon giggled. "He deserved it."

"Hey guys!" I heard Hailflower yowl cheerfully. "Guess what? Guess why Waspwing isn't here?"

"Well, if it's an exciting reason-"

"SHE'S GOING TO HAVE MY KITS!" Hailflower yowled over Spidermoon. Practically all the cats at the Gathering heard his yell and were giving him sour looks.

"Spidermoon here is expecting my kits." Brownpelt purred. "And Voletooth and Songpool adopted a motherless kit."

"THAT'S GREAT NEWS!" This time many cats shushed him as he yelled. "I didn't tell Waspwing this, but I'm going to try to give them the most ridiculous warrior names, I'll even request it to my father the deputy!"

"That's great, Hailflower." Songpool purred with amusement.

"The Gathering will start!" Stonestar announced. "With some very important news from my daughter Redblossom."

Cats in the Gathering began to look at each other and whisper sharply before I walked to the tree and faced all the cats of the Gathering.

"Many moons ago a prophecy was placed in the paws of Jioveheart of RiverClan." I immediately heard scoffs and hisses but continued. "She was given powers by StarClan which she threw away when she fell in love and is currently expecting kits."

"Of course." Shallowstar sneered. "Continue."

"Now the duty to stop the threat foretold in the prophecy has been given to me, however...no powers could be given along with." I felt my heart break, I had to tell them the truth now. "Stopping this threat will mean...I am very likely to die in the process."

Sharp gasps mostly from my own Clan were heard, Flyfur looked like a fox tore out his heart. I felt like I was going to cry, I never wanted to leave my own friends.

"When the threat comes, we all need to..._evacuate_ into our dens and if the twolegs manage to land their flying monster onto the ground..." Stonestar gulped and I felt my heart break. "...we'll all have to leave our camps immediately."

The whole Gathering broke out into loud discussion and my Dad looked at me and sighed.

"You'll get..._killed?"_ He whispered.

"Yes."

_"LOOK!"_ a cat yelled.

Every cat looked up and my heart sunk, the helicopter...was in the sky.

The threat was here.

"EVERYONE! _BACK TO THE CAMPS!"_ Tawnystar screeched.

It was mass hysteria as most cats didn't even get on the tree-bridge, but instead desperately leaped into the lake frantically swimming to their camps.

"Mothleap, take Rowanpelt back to the camp and let everyone know it's time." Dad told the deputy. "Trust me."

"Yes, Stonestar." Mothleap answered quickly before her and Rowanpelt made a mad sprint for the tree-bridge.

"Redblossom, how're you going to get in that thing before it lands?!" Brownpelt gasped.

"I think I climb the trees and leap as high as I can." Then I saw an eagle flying near the helicopter, no doubt StarClan trying to help me. "And land on that eagle."

"Redblossom, I don't want to lose you!" Flyfur has rarely ever cried, and this was one of those moments. "I...I'm sorry. I got carried away."

"It's OK, Flyfur. I'll be watching over you all." I nuzzled his nose with mine and turned to all of my friends. "I'm sorry, I wish I could see Spottedkit grow, become an aunt to Spidermoon's kits, and have my own. But this is what I'm meant to do."

"I have to go now. Goodbye everybody, I love you all." I purred. All of them nuzzled me teary-eyed and after they were done, I leaped onto the nearest tree.

I climbed as fast as I could till I got to the highest branch and saw the eagle was only a few feet away.

_This is Ivypool, this jump will be a leap of faith Redblossom. But the eagle will get you to the helicopter._

I leaped and never felt more scared in my life as the sky was beneath my paws, I landed and kept a strong grip on the eagle and like Ivypool said, it flew right to the open helicopter door.

I leaped in there and saw twolegs extremely shocked a cat was in there, they tried to catch me but I leaped at the pilot and clawed out his eyes.

_Redblossom, press as many of the buttons as you can. One should stop the helicopter flying and bring it crashing down. Don't forget, we can't let twolegs survive this so claw up all the parachutes._

I ran across all the buttons and suddenly the helicopter was plummeting, I sent a claw through all the parachutes and threw them out the door for good measure.

The twolegs were in hysteria, and some jumped to their deaths. I wish I didn't have to end their lives, but it was either theirs or ours.

My life was going to end anyway.

I guarded the buttons to make sure none of the humans tried to get the helicopter working, and when I looked outside, I knew we were only seconds away from death.

_Redblossom, thank you so much for saving all the Clans instead of your disgraceful sister. Even without powers, you managed to save us all. You are a real hero._

Suddenly I felt my skull slam against the helicopter floor and everything was gone.

**Flyfur's POV**

"Redblossom?" I cried out. I didn't care that she said she would die, I wouldn't believe it till I saw her.

We were back in camp, all of us warriors hiding in the warriors den while that monster Darkpuddle was forced to be in the elder's den.

Stonestar gave a signal and all of us ran out and waited for his orders.

"I heard the explosion, so most of you can come with me, but some of you need to stay." Stonestar explained. "Just in case anything happens."

Stonestar lead the patrol and we saw all the other Clans were beside the destroyed remains of the helicopter.

"Um, Stonestar?" Ferretstar meowed gingerly. "...we found Redblossom."

Stonestar ran past everyone with some of us closely behind and I let out a sharp gasp.

The explosion had done gruesome things to her body, but her face looked peaceful even in death. I fell over and put my nose against her body. All the Clans were holding a vigil for her.

As the morning came, the Clans gave their sympathies and left. Every cat left until it was just me and Stonestar.

"I miss her already." I croaked, my face now soaked with tears.

"She died the best way she could, saving all the Clans." Stonestar sighed. "I miss her too Flyfur, very much."

We headed back and RiverClan rejoiced that they were saved, but I begged to differ.

It wasn't the same without her, every happy scene was now grey and dull. My heart broke knowing my Redblossom, my Crimson Heroine, and the love of my life...was dead.

**There will soon be an epilogue!**


	20. Epilogue of the Crimson Heroine

**"All we're looking for is love and a little light, love and a little light (We could be) All we're looking for is love and a little light, love and a little light."**  
**-Alessio, _We Could Be Heroes_**

* * *

**Two &amp; 1/2 Moons Later(Third POV)**

"You'll be okay Spidermoon." Brownpelt purred to his mate in pain giving birth. "Just push as your brother tells you."

"I didn't think I'd have to help my own sister have kits." Rowanpelt chuckled. "But I'm glad to help."

Songpool gently lead Spottedkit out of the Nursery to play along with Rainkit, Marshkit, and Jioveheart's litter of orange kits.

When she had them she refused to name them anything beside Jaykit, Lionkit, and Dovekit. And since she had disgraced all the Clans, Stonestar had refused to let her name them such.

Rowanpelt finally helped Spidermoon give birth to a tortoiseshell she-kit and a dark brown tom and lifted them to her belly. She gave a big smile and licked her kits to warm them up.

"They're beautiful!" Brownpelt rejoiced, nuzzling his mate. "I'm so glad you get to be the mother of my kits Spidermoon. Voletooth, Songpool! Our kits are born!"

Voletooth and Songpool entered the Nursery and Voletooth smiled and gave a nod while Songpool starting cooing lovingly at the kits.

Voletooth sighed and looked at the warrior's den to see Flyfur hadn't even budged, he was still depressingly curled up with glassy amber eyes. She decided that even though he had acted lifeless ever since their friend Redblossom died, he should still see the kits.

She was horrified thinking that her brother could kill himself just like Weaselberry did. After all, their mother was gone and Clovertalon moved into the elder's den also struck with grief of his dead mate.

She nuzzled her mate and walked to the warrior's den where Flyfur didn't even notice she was there, or if he did he showed no sign of it.

"Flyfur, Spidermoon has had Brownpelt's kits." Voletooth purred trying to lighten the mood. "Come with me, they're beautiful kits."

Flyfur glanced at her and his eyes darted back to staring at the ground, he had barely talked to them since his mate died for all the Clans. He felt they were only his friends because they were friends with Redblossom.

_I do not matter, no one needs me. Redblossom treated me like the world, and now she's never coming back. Ever._

"Redblossom should've been here." Flyfur croaked. "She should be happy as an aunt to her brother's kits, she should still be my mate, she could've had our kits..."

"She's gone, Flyfur." Voletooth sighed. "There's nothing we can do about it, oh...hello."

Flyfur saw that Voletooth turned to one of Jioveheart's kits that was tugging at the grass nearby. Flyfur got up and unsheathed his claws.

"You're the reason that my mate is _dead."_ Flyfur snarled. "I could kill you right now-"

_"Flyfur!"_ Voletooth snapped. The kit's eyes widened and it took off.

Flyfur stopped in his tracks and realized what he was doing, his eyes widened and he sheathed his claws.

"Oh my StarClan I could've killed that kit..." Flyfur gasped. "I don't know what...I don't know if I should go near Spidermoon's kits."

"You only wanted to kill that kit because it was Jioveheart's." Voletooth reassured him. "You won't hurt them, and none of us will let you. It's okay, Flyfur. Come with us."

Flyfur followed his sister into the Nursery and saw Spidermoon look up at Flyfur and smiled.

"I didn't think you were going to show up." Spidermoon confessed. "I had an idea to name the tortoiseshell Blossomkit. Thoughts?"

"That...that's a great idea." Flyfur replied. "And...what about the tom?"

"He will be Oakkit." Brownpelt replied, looking at his kits with love and pride. "They're going to make wonderful warriors I tell you. I'm so happy to be a father to these kits."

Everyone that was seeing the kits were happy, but Flyfur couldn't be. He wanted to be happy for them, but some part of him refused it.

Stonestar entered the Nursery, eager to see his grandkits. His blue eyes were filled with joy and he looked up at his son.

"You've certainly made some good-looking kits, son." Stonestar joked. "What are their names?"

"Blossomkit and Oakkit." Brownpelt replied happily.

"I love those names." Stonestar purred. "Glad there will always be remembrance for the my daughter, the Crimson Heroine."

**Right before Redblossom's death**

Far away from the camps, in the Tribe of Rushing Water, the Stoneteller was helping one of the kit-mothers give birth.

The kit-mother was a brown she-cat named Hazelnut and her mate a big orange tom named Tiger was beside her the whole time she struggled. After a while, she finally had two kits. One was a gray she-kit, and the other was a red-orange she-kit.

_Later as the Stoneteller fell asleep, she saw a group of cats in her dream that she never met before. But what was so unique to her was that they had stars on all of their pelts._

_A gray she-cat with green eyes stepped forward and looked her straight in the eye._

_"Protect that red kit. They want her back home." The gray she-cat said. "They miss her more than you could possibly know."_

_"What are you talking about?" Stoneteller hissed._

_"I am saying...the Crimson Heroine has returned."_

* * *

**Sequel "Welcome to the Black Parade" will be published very soon within the month. I'll put a notice within the summary when it's published.**


End file.
